


Our Little Secret

by Blackestfang



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Promptis - Freeform, little bit of gladnis, long story, starts off with lots of fluff and then gets darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Prompto and Noct aren't suppose to be dating. No one knows but them, this makes things way more complicated trying to hide the relationship and make sure the peace is restored.





	1. shhhh

Noct and Prompto had a bit of problem. No, scratch that a big one, and that problem was the peace treaty. Noctis is to marry the Oracle Lunafreya as a sign of peace between Lucis and Niflheim, it was ideal really even if it wasn't a sign of peace a king with the power of the crystal and Oracle, protection from daemons across the land! So what could cause these two so much dismay?

Noctis and Prompto were dating, together for over a year keeping it a secret the best they could to not cause media uproar. Spending time making up excuses whenever they could to stay at each other’s house, Noct had to sweet talk Cor into letting Prompto be a Crownsguard, just about anything to make sure they were with each other. Now with this treaty Noct had to go be with someone he saw more as a big sister.

Noct sat on his sofa displeased, “This is bullshit.”

Prompto sat next to him leaning against him, “Yeah, it is.” Noct starts playing with his hair, “I’ll come with you on the trip, if you want.”

“Oh like I’m gonna leave you behind, comedy gold aren’t ya?”

“I like to think I am.”

Noct kissed his forehead, “You’re lucky that you’re so cute.”

He pokes his nose, “Girls call me adorkable.”

Noct raised a brow, “Oh? You care what girls call you?”

“Gotta go with the cover, despite the fact no one on this planet is better than you.”

Noct laughs hugging him, “The whole planet uh?”

“Yes, now then wanna order a pizza?” Noct pulled out his phone calling the nearby PizzaHut ordering a large meat lovers with extra cheese and a two liter of coke. Prompto chuckles, “Wow, you ordering this time? Now that’s a shock.”

Noct suddenly tackles Prompto and starts tickling him, “TICKLES!”

“NOOO! No! Noct stop! Oh my god,” He laughs squirming under Noct, “The prince has gone rogue and attacking me nooooo!" Noct sat up hitting him with a pillow,”Oh yes hit me more,”Prompto grins as Noct falls over burying his face in the pillow screaming.

“What the fuck Prompto?!”Prompto just grins as Noct throws the pillow at him.

The next morning Prompto groaned as his alarm went off, time to get up already? He looks over admiring his boyfriend’s sleeping face, he smiles a bit he was so lucky to have Noct.”Noct, time to get up.”

Noct groans wrapping his arms around Prompto hugging him close,”mm...no..”

“N..Noct tomorrow we leave for Altissa! We have work to do!” he says squirming in his grasp.

“I’ll get up and do whatever if you let me snuggle for ten more minutes.”

“Alright,but it’s because I want it too.” The two kiss snuggling close.Course ten minutes first Prompto had to drag Noct out of bed.


	2. not fair

Gladio was setting the tent as Prompto and Noct set up the chairs around the fire at the heaven while Ignis was preparing dinner. Prompto sat in his chair flipping through his camera with Noct, combat pictures, a picture of cindy, and a few of just Noct, Prompto winks and Noct rolls his eyes. Gladio finished the tent walking over to Ignis giving him a quick kis on the cheek before helping him with dinner.

Prompto leans close whispering, “Let’s sneak off. We need to talk.”

Noct whispers back, “I got a plan.” He gets up,”Come on Prompto.” He winks.

“Oh,yeah sure!” He gets up.

“Where are you two going?”Gladio asked.

“Bathroom,” Noct answers.

“Together?”

“It’s safer to go in pairs,” it wasn’t a lie to be fair.

“He’s right Gladio,”Ignis adds seasoning the steaks.

The two hurry off hiding behind some rocks out of earshot of the haven,”Alright should be good here.”

Prompto crossed his arms sitting down on a rock, “Uuuug, so jealous of those two.Getting to openly be together.”

Noct put his hands on Prompto’s legs rubbing them gently, “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

He shook his head, “No, I uh...I was thinking..I think we should tell them about us.”

“WHAT!?” 

“Noct, we’ll have to come completely clean eventually. I just think it’s only fair they know first.”

Noct sighs,”No...Not yet.”

“Why not?!”

“I..I just don’t think they’ll handle it well, especially considering we are on our way to marry me to Luna.”

Prompto sighs holding Noct’s hands, “Yeah, I just..”

Noct kisses him, “It’ll be okay, I love you and I will make sure we can be together.”

Prompto smiles getting off the rock only to wrap his arms around Noct, “I love you too.” They held each other for a bit when Prompto let go, “Now I actually do need the restroom.”

“Gross,” Noct teases as Prompto scurries off.


	3. Gauldin

Once the group arrived in Galdin Quay Prompto and Noct exchanged a quick nervous glance before making their way down the pier. Noct couldn’t help but look at a happy couple playing in the water, he bit his lip imagining him and Prompto down there. He snapped out of it when Prompto tugged his jacket, he nodded and yawned as they entered the main area.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” A man says walking to the group.

Prompto gets behind Noct as he crossed his arms, “Are we?”

The man pointed behind him,”The boats bring you here.”

“What about them?” Prompto asked.

“Well they won’t take you forth,” he turns a bit looking at the pier past the dining area.

“What’s your story?” Gladio demanded.

He scratched his head starting to walk, “An impatient traveler,ready to turn ship.” He looks Noct and Prompto in the eye as he passed them, “The cease fire is getting us nowhere.” He stops only to turn and flip something at Noct.

Noct flinches as Gladio caught it looking at it, “What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?”

Prompto looked at the coin a tad bit excited, “Oh? The make those!?”

Noct gave his boyfriend a quick really look, “What? No.”

The stranger extended on hand with an off putting smile, “Consider it your allowance.”

Gladio close his hand with the coin walking up to the man, “Yeah and who’s allowing us?”

He backs away, “A man of no consequence.” The stranger walks away.

“Yeah right,” Noct growled.

“So do you guys believe him about the port?” Prompto asked fiddling with his bracelets, a nervous habit of his.

Ignis started to walk, “I’m skeptical but it is still possible.”

Gladio followed, “Well only one way to find out.” And sure enough, the port was closed. A man named Dino made them a deal, get him a gem, they get a ship. It was actually rather easy, to get despite the giant bird but since the bird didn't attack they could get back and even got rewarded. Dino told he would start but it would take awhile, he could give them a voucher to stay at the fancy hotel for the night.

After checking in the group decided to relax, Noct changed into his more casual clothes heading off. Prompto followed after also changed into casual clothing, thankfully Gladio and Ignis had gone to get massages so going with Noct wouldn’t be noticed.

“So where are we going on this romantic date?” Prompto teases.

“I saw a fishing spot earlier,” Noct answers.

Prompto laughed, “Of course you did.” He lifts his camera, ‘‘I’m gonna get lots of pics then, especially of that booty.” he started laughing as Noct turned beet red blushing he snapped a picture, “Daaaw, you’re so cute when you blush.”

Noct playfully shoved him, “Cut it out will ya?” They arrived at the pot and Noct called forth his fishing supplies tossing it in the water. The sun was setting, lights of the pier slowly came to life reflecting on the surface of the clear waves.

Prompto took a picture, ‘It’s...It’s really beautiful here..”

Noct smirked with a bit of a chuckle,”Course, you’re here.” Prompto turned bright red blushing, Noct turned taking a picture with his phone, “Hehe, you’re also cute when you blush.” He fiddles with his phone for a moment, “aaand new wallpaper.”

“Hey! I thought we couldn't have pictures of us as wallpaper!”

“Well if all goes well that’s going to change soon anyway,” Noct smirked pocketing the phone.

Prompto sat with him taking out his phone, “Fine then I want a cute wallpaper too.” He pulls Noct closer kissing his cheek snapping the pic, he then sets it as his phone’s background, “Finally!”

“Now I have to redo mine,” Noct complained getting his phone back out.

Prompto chuckled, “Why?”

Noct pulled him close giving him a kiss on the cheek snapping the pic and setting it, “Now we match.” He pulls Prompto closer, “Now let me hold you while I wait for a bite.”

“Fine, but mess with my hair I bite you,” Prompto jokes.

“Oh my, I thought you wanted to wait.” Noct retorts, the two laugh.


	4. let it out

The sight of Insomnia overtaken by the empire was crushing. The group now took a break in HammerHead, Ignis and Gladio were seeing about possible upgrades to the Regalia with Cindy, Prompto was in the store buying some supplies, Noct was in the trailer having a break down on the bed. Prompto made it back before the others, he set all but one bag on the table and sat next to Noct.

Noct looked over, “Prom…”

Prompto reached into the bag, “I got you something, don’t tell Ignis he’ll kill me.” He pulls out a pint of chocolate ice cream and some root beer.

Noct wiped some tears from his face, “You know me so well,’’ he forces a laugh. 

Prompto pulls Noct into his lap letting Noct rest his head on his lap. He carefully starts to pet his head, “I gave Cindy a ‘tip’ to keep Iggy and Gladio busy so you could ‘have some space’ she gave me a look but bought it.”

Noct turned a bit hugging Prompto’s waist shaking, “It’s gone...It’s all gone..Dad..I should have at least told dad!” Noct sobs, “I know we lied about us but...But..”

“Shhh, just let it out.” Prompto gently rubs Noct’s shoulders letting him cry.

“P..Prom I. I have a really dumb request..”

Prompto smiled, “Name it.”

Noct looked up blushing, “Can...Can you sing me a song?”

Prompto flinched and blushed, “W...What? Sing?”

“You don’t have to! I..I just like your singing voice..”

“What would I even sing?”

“A..Anything! I mean anything you want.”

Prompto sighed, “alright.” He cleared his throat.” You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.” He stops, “..there..I sung.”

Noct smiled, “You know that song just made things worse.”

“WORSE?! How did I make it worse?!”  
Noct sits up hugging Prompto,”Promise me you won’t leave me...Promise you’ll stay with me..”

Prompto hugged him back, “Noct, I’m not going anywhere.” He cups the side of Noct’s face with one hand looking him in the eye, “I love you more than anything else in this world.”

Noct hugged Prompto tighter, “Thank you…I love you so much..”

Prompto pet his head letting him cry some more. Noct managed to let out a lot of it and ate all the ice cream with Prompto’s help by the time Ignis and Gladio got back going back to acting like nothing was up. That night though Prompto got into Noct’s bed so Noct could hold him and feel better.


	5. Chocobos

“Iris says she’s waiting in Lestullam,” Gladio says looking at the text on his phone.

“Alright so we make for Lestullam it is,” Ignis says fixing his glasses. Noct leaned back acting to be interested but was actually watching Prompto who was looking at the rear-view mirror to look at Noct without drawing attention to the fact they were looking at each other. Course Noct is a little surprised when Prompto sits up a bit looking at a sign they pass as Ignis pulls into a gas station. “Best to refuel before we set out.”

Prompto hopped out the car, “Did you guys see that sign!? Chocobos! Real life chocobos! Noct! Can we go see them?!”

Noct chuckled, so that’s what caused him to suddenly get excited. Of course he went straight to begging Noct, Prompto knew that Noct couldn't say no to him when he was this excited, “Sure, we still have awhile until Lestullam anyways.”

Gladio sighed, “We really need to-”

Ignis interrupted, “We might as well go, besides I find it strange chocobo rentals have been shut down.’’

Prompto was pretty much jumping in excitement as Gladio and Ignis went into the store. He turns to Noct who was paying for gas, “Thank youuuuu.”

“You cheat, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.”

Prompto acts offended, “I would ne-..Ok I did but come on Chocobos, I've never seen one in person.”

Noct put the pump into the tank leaning against the car, “Thankfully Ignis brought up the rental issues, but we could have gotten busted with you asking like that.”

“I know, I know look I’ll make it up to you later. Anything you want it’s yours.”

Noct tapped the car thinking, “I waaaaant…” He points, “I want shirtless pics.”

Prompto blushes, “ug..o..Okay, that’s fine with me.”

Noct removed the pump and resealed the tank, “Good, i’ll be waiting.” Prompto playfully shoves Noct as Gladio and Ignis return, “Get everything?”

“Of course we did,” Gladio says putting the bags in the car, “Now how about we go to the Crow’s Nest then head for the Chocobo post.”

After lunch they made their way for the Chocobo post but halfway there Ignis slams the break as Imperial soldiers dropped down, “How did they find us?”

Gladio gets out summoning his sword, “Doesn’t matter, let’s do this.” Thankfully the fight went well the group walking away with a few cuts and bruises, “Good job.”

“Everyone alright?” Ignis asks.

“Alive over here!” Prompto says getting back in the car.

Noct gets in as well, “Does tired count?”

Gladio laughed walking with Ignis back to the car. At the post the owner Wiz fills them in and the group agrees to hunt down Deadeye to make the area safe again.The hunt was rather rough on the group, spending half the day tracking it down, several close calls of being caught before they could lay a trap. The fight was just as bad Deadeye was chasing them around smacking them around like little mice, course thankfully the beast made the mistake of hitting Prompto hard knocking him out. Noct became pissed and finished the fight off as Ignis came over handing him a Phoenix down helping Prompto snap it.

“Oh god that sucked,” was the first thing Prompto said as he woke up, he noticed Noct hiding his concern. He gets up with Ignis’s help dusting himself off, “Now let’s hurry up, I want to hug a chocobo.”

They returned to the post and Wiz let the chocobos out, Noct watched Prompto pretty much squeal in joy as one of the birds nuzzled him and he hugged it. Prompto rubbed the neck as Noct tugged his jacket, “Yo Prom let’s look around some more,” he looks at Gladio and Ignis who sat at a table holding hands and chatting.

Prompto nods and follows Noct, they get behind the building making sure the coast was clear. As soon as it was confirmed Noct nearly knocked Prompto over in a hug, “Whoa there!”

“Sorry, you scared me today.”

“Oh the behemoth, yeah my neck is still a bit sore,” Prompto admits rubbing his own neck. Noct frowns pulling the collar of his jacket aside kissing his neck. Prompto blushes, “aah..n..Noct.” He kisses it again.

“That better?” Noct asks letting go.

Prompto chuckles, “I’m fine, I know you’re still upset about home but one little slip isn’t going to be the end.”

“Yeah, sorry for worrying so much. I must seem si-” He stops as Prompto removes his jacket and shirt. “What are you doing?”

“I promised a shirtless pic if I got to see chocobos, so get your phone and take the picture.”Noct quickly get his phone out, “Now want a pose or something? Maybe pull a Gladio.”

“Pull a Gladio? What is pulling a Gladio?” Noct asks extremely confused, Prompto grabbed his jacket putting it back on. Noct started laughing extremely hard, ‘Oh my god yes!” Prompto did a few poses as Noct snapped pictures.


	6. Date night

The heat of Lestullam hit the group like a tidal wave, Noctis and Prompto sinking into their seats with a groan. Ignis backed the Regalia up parking, the pavement was hot even with their shoes protecting their feet. Prompto pulled at his shirt trying to air himself out, Noct was waving his right hand near his face trying to air off.

“Stinkin hot out,” Noct complains.

“Then take your shirt off,” Gladio remarks.

“Like you?”

“What? Afraid to show off your scrawny body?” Gladio teases heading up some stairs with Ignis.

Prompto and Noct followed after, “ I GOT muscle, you just can’t see it.” Prompto only smirks as an answer, Noct shakes his head pointing aggressively making Prompto laugh. Noct made a mental note to get Prompto back later.

After meeting with Iris and being given two hotel rooms after a bit of convincing which luckily was easy, Prompto and Noct could actually cuddle tonight and not worry about being caught, they planned on making tonight special for that. All they had to do was slip out of the Leville without being seen then at long last date night. Both changed out of their Crownsguard to their casual outfits leaving the jackets, Noct was going to wear his hat but Prompto took it away telling him no. Sneaking around the hotel avoiding staff wasn’t too bad but the biggest issue came to the door, right in front of them but the front desk workers while relaxed would still see them.

“How do we slip past?” Prompto asks.

Noct digs for his wallet, “We can bribe them, tell them to say they didn't see us if someone asks.”

“How much gil did you pack?” Prompto asks grabbing his own.

“I have ten thousand.”

Prompto looks in his, “I got three thousand.”

“Alright, give them each five hundred,” Noct suggests. The two walk up and whisper, “Hey, we got a favor. If someone asks if you saw us say no, we’ll give you each five hundred gil.” The two agree and take the bribe and the two hurry out.

Prompto wasted no time grabbing Noct’s hand, “Finally, urg feels so good to hold your hand again.”

“Yeah, plus we get to have a real date night not ‘friends hanging out’ it’s us,” Noct adds tightening his hand around Prompto’s. “Now what shall we do first?”

“I heard Lestullam has amazing food, we can get something to eat. Iggy’s dinner wasn’t very filling.”

“Alright, we saw a food stand when we came in so let’s go there.”Noct suggests as Prompto leans against him walking. The ordered some kebabs, two each, they got to a pop machine and Noct gets them both some soda. After getting everything together they head to the look out and sit on a bench, prompto leans against Noct looking out as Noct took a bite of his food with one hand and rubbing Prompto’s shoulder with the other.

“It’s such a nice view, you can really see everything from up here,” Prompto sighs taking a bite of his food.

“You wanna get a pic i’m guessing.”

“Yeah but right now I just want this.”

Noct moved his hand up pulling Prompto’s head closer kissing his forehead, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” The breeze gently passed by cooling them off, a couple pieces of paper rolls by and a plastic bag flies off the edge of the lookout. They could hear all the trees rustling in the distance, people walking by and chatting. For the longest time the two have wished for this, a real date, no one around them knew who they were and even if they might at this hour they were most likely drunk and forget by morning. Once the two finish their food and drink they get a bit closer to the lookout.

“So wanna get that picture now?” Noct asks.

Prompto gets his camera out, “Yeah, actually want one of us together?”

“Sure,” Noct answers as Prompto summons his supplies, “Misusing my power for pictures are you?”

Prompto started setting up his camera on a stand, “Says the one who uses it for fishing.”

Noct acts offended, “Well it is MY power.”

“Technically it’s the Crystal’s power,” Prompto teases setting the timer. He quickly runs to Noct’s side, He grabs his hand and leans against him both smiling wide as the camera flashes taking the picture. Prompto grabbed the camera putting his supplies away looking at the image.

“Can I get a print of this later?” Noct asks.

“Are you sure? I mean that’s more evidence of us to have around.”

Noct nodded, “Yeah, it’s a pic of our first real date.”

“True, but I’ll just make one for you so there’s less copies and evidence,” Prompto replies putting his camera back where it goes, “besides eventually we can be together for real.”

“We technically are.”

“Oh yeah, living on the road with my boyfriend, his mom, and his dad.” Prompto jokes poking Noct’s nose, “Pure romance.”

Noct chuckled, “Mom and dad, that’s way to fitting.”

Prompto lifted his right hand like he has glasses fixing them, “Noct eat your veggies or else.” Noct goes into a full laugh as Prompto kept going, “Now honey, the boy won’t eat if you baby him.” Prompto wags his finger at Noct with a hand on his hip, “Gladio is being too easy, a real king should eat a balanced meal!”

Noct was holding his sides, “Oh my god! Stop! It’s way to true!”

“Noctis! Laughing while mommy and daddy fight is not proper!” Prompto scorns, “You are making it worse Ignis!”

Noct covered Prompto’s mouth with one hand trying to calm down, “Okay! Okay! You’re gonna break me if you keep going.”

Prompto pulls the hand away, “Welllll mommy say-mmp.”

Noct cut him off with a kiss, at first Prompto is frozen but returns it. The two wrap their arms around each other holding the kiss for about two minutes. When they released both were blushing a bit looking into each other’s eyes.

Prompto bit his lip looking down, “umm...Uh, Noct I've..uh..”

“What’s wrong?” Noct asks concerned.

“I..I think once we figure out that headache earlier, and get things better shorted out..I..”

“You what?”

Prompto turns deep red, “I..I think after all that we should go all the way..”

Noct turned bright red, “A...all the way..”

“I know I said we should wait but things are getting way too crazy lately. I think once we get to a place where it can be just us we should.”

Noct smiles, “Of course, I don’t want to rush you, keep in mind i’m clueless on this too.”

Prompto leaned into Noct’s chest, “Thank you.”

Noct hugged him, “Anything for you.” He flinches holding his head.

Prompto gasps, “Oh no! Another one?!”

Noct pats Prompto’s head, “It’s fine, just a quick one. Now lets hurry back to the hotel, we have things to do tomorrow. Gotta get things sorted.”

Prompto smirked, “Thought you didn’t want to rush it.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about. I am speaking as a very serious person, we have a serious mission serious,” Noct said in a mocking tone.

Prompto rolled his eyes smacking Noct’s rear, “Yeah, you are as serious as I am straight.”


	7. Trailer issues

Ardyn, something about this guy rubbed the group the wrong way. If it wasn’t for the fact he could get them in to see Titan they wouldn’t have agreed to follow him. Now they were forced to share a trailer with this guy, Ignis was making dinner, be it begrudgingly but Ardyn had paid for the trailer it was the mature thing to do. Gladio worked in the kitchen with Ignis keeping an eye on Ardyn as he sat outside with Prompto and Noct.

“Umm, Noct I’mma go check the shop,” Prompto says wanting to get a little time with Noct.

“I’ll join ya,” Noct says getting up.

“Mind if I join you?” Ardyn asks standing.

“Yeah, we do mine,” Noct says blantly.

Ardyn put a hand to his chest, “Oh, how rude I just wanted to join in some friendly shopping.”

Noct grabs Prompto’s wrist and walks off glaring darts at the unsettling man. Once inside the store Noct lets go of his wrist with a sigh, “Sorry about that, that guy isn’t right. It’s a gut feeling I don’t know why I have it about him but the warning signs are going nuts.”

“Relax, I feel the same. That guy keeps popping up like this it’s way to weird,” Prompto says to calm Noct down.

Noct nuzzles against him, “Hmm, we won’t be able to snuggle tonight because of that creep.”

Prompto chuckles, ‘Yeah, might as well squeeze it in now.”

Noct gives him a quick kiss, “Yeah, anyway let’s quickly change our wallpapers real quick as well.’ they both quickly change to a random picture on their phones, “there, not as good though.”

Prompto sticks out his tongue, “Because I’m the best.”

“You are and it makes this whole thing so much harder...And don’t say it.”

Prompto laughs and pretends to pout, '‘aawww, I totally wasn't going to say that.”

Noct crossed his arms, “Yeah, no I know you were thinking it.”

“Fine, busted anyway let’s grab some stuff so we can say we ‘went shopping’ so we don’t get busted ourselves,” Prompto says looking things over. He chuckles grabbing some condoms, “Plan ahead.”

Noct snorts holding back laughter, “Put it back.” Prompto set it down and picked up some serious items, healing items mostly though. They head back as Ignis puts out dinner as Ardyn pops open a wine bottle.

“From my personal collection figure some wine with a fine meal would be lovely.”

Noct and Prompto sat down, “No thanks,” they say in unison.

“I shall pass,” Ignis says finishing setting things out.”

“I don’t drink wine,” Gladio growls.

“My im sensing a lot of tension here,” Ardyn says pouring himself a glass, “well the offer is there if you change your minds.” He took a bite of his food, “My such talent in the culinary arts.”

The group just started eating blocking him out the best they could, after dinner Gladio and Ignis cleaned up as Ardyn got up stretching. Prompto and Noct pulled out their phones to play King’s Knight, Ardyn looked at the two and grinned.

“You’re going down Noct, I prepared a special plan of attack this time around,” Prompto sneers.

“Oh? Well I got news for you, you are the one going down.”

Prompto laughed, “we shall see who- winmpf?!” He was cut off by Ardyn lifting his face up kissing him.

Noct sees this getting up and punching Ardyn in the face knocking him over, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?”

Ardyn chuckled getting up, “My apologies, the combination of wine and well how cute he is I couldn’t help but steal a peck. I bet he has anyone would be so lucky to be with him.”

Gladio comes running out, “What’s going on? I heard yelling.”

Noct growls pointing at Ardyn, “This sicko just kissed Prompto!”

“Noct, calm down you’re causing a scene..”

“I will not calm down Prompto,” Noct replies resisting the urge to call his sword.

Ardyn dusts himself off walking past Gladio, “I believe it is time for me to call it a night, sleep ff this slight buzz.”

Gladio walked up to Prompto, “You okay?”  
“Yeah, a little grossed out but no harm done,” He sighs.

Noct came up to him, ‘Gladio, I think it’s best for Prompto to stay in my bed tonight, keep the creep away.”

Gladio nods, ‘Yeah but a blockade between him and Prompto. I’ll go fill in Ignis.” He goes back in.

Prompto sees Noct’s hands balled up and shaking, he reached taking them, “Noct, I’m fine.”

Noct sighs, “I know it’s just. urg just who does he think he is?!”

Prompto kisses his hands, “My kisses are for you only.”

Noct smiles, “He was right about one thing though..”

“That is?”

“Anyone would be lucky to be with you,” Noct says running his hand though Prompto’s hair.

Prompto blushed, “Yeah..anyway,” He lets go, “Lets lay down ourselves.”


	8. Blackmail

Fociaugh Hallow was rather eerie, being revealed by a lighting strike and extremely dark gave the entire dungeon a bad vibe. They heard some rumbling but ignored it as they thought it was just daemons roaming around since this as a dark area perfect for them to thrive in. It wasn’t until halfway through the cavern that they heard an extra loud hissing noise.

“W..What was that sound?” Prompto asks looking around.

Prompto walked to a bit of an opening looking down as the group kept walking hearing something say, ‘My...baby..” The group hadn’t noticed him stop and only noticed something wrong when they heard Prompto scream. 

Noct turns, ‘PROMPTO?!” he was gone from the spot he was, Noct turned back running down the path.

“What happened?!” Ignis asks.

Gladio calls out, “YOU ALRIGHT!?”

“Over here!” Ignis says pointing to a opening to a large room.

Running in they see Prompto on the other side of a large gap panting, “PROMPTO! Are you okay?!” Gladio asks again.

“NO I AM NOT OKAY!” Prompto yells back, Noct’s heart sinks but goes back up a bit when prompto says, “This place is literally the worse! And why did it have to be a snake?! That THING dragged me all the way over here.” 

Daemons slowly crawled out of the ground, the group summoning their weapons, Noct wasted no time warp striking into a hobgoblin that had appeared next to Prompto. He looks at prompto and whispers, “Are you okay?”

Prompto nods, “I’m fine, now let’s get this over with so we can leave.” Noct laughs.

After finally getting out they were able to track down where the Regalia was taken too. Chasing after the ship on chocobo they find the base and come up with a plan to get back their car. The plan worked for the most part, they didn’t get seen, made their way to where the Regalia was only to have all hell break loose. Fighting through wave upon wave of soldiers, destroying the generator and all the soldiers with the aid of a god was a relief when the dust settled.

Walking back to the Regalia Prompto snaps, “Bust a base.”

“Bust a what?” Noct asks.

“We should go around, find bases of the empire and bust them up like we did here! Bust a base!”

Noct laughs, “Alright, Bust a base it is.”

“Don’t we get a say?” Gladio asks wrapping one arm around Ignis.

Prompto looked back, “Hmm, no. My plan my mission name.”

The cheery mood was gone when Ravus came in. Things got worse when Ardyn Izunia came up, Noct stands protectively in front of Prompto. Relief came over the group as the two left, they checked the Regalia making sure everything was in order after confirming them Ignis takes the wheel driving out of the base.

“We should hunt for more of the royal arms and then head back to Lestullam,” Ignis suggests.

“Where would we even look?’ Gladio asks stretching out in the back seat a bit.

“I’ve heard rumors of several locations we can stop by,” Ignis says making a U turn, “I saw we head to Old Lestullam so we can rest in a hotel.”

Prompto pumped his hands in the air, “ALRIGHT! Soft beds baby!” Noct smiles seeing Prompto so happy. The sun was setting by the time they reached Old Lestullam, everyone was half asleep as Ignis parks the Regalia outside the hotel.

Gladio gently taps Noct’s face, “Hey, you can sleep after dinner.”

Noct groans getting up, “Fine but can we rent two rooms?”

Ignis crossed his arms, “Why two?”

“I’m actually on Noct’s side on this one. I really need to stretch out tonight,” Gladio says with a yawn.

“Oh please, you say that but then you’re gonna crawl into my bed and hold me.”

“True, but there’s a chance I might not.”

Igni sighs, “Fine, now let’s go to the Crow’s nest, I’m not cooking tonight.”

After dinner Noct and Prompto took one room with Gladio and Ignis in the other. Noct flops onto the bed with a tired groan kicking off his shoes. Prompto sat next to him, removing his own shoes before falling onto Noct’s stomach. Noct flinches as his head hit, Prompto laughs playing with as Noct plays with his hair.

“I’m so damn tired but I wanna stay up with you,” Noct groans.

“Trust me bro, I am too, I got saddle and seat sores.” Prompto took out his phone changing his wallpaper back to the one at Gauldin, “And much better.”

Noct takes his out doing the same, “Almost forgot to do that.”

Prompto sits up acting her, “How could you.”

Noct sits up as well, “Drama queen.”

Prompto falls back onto Noct’s lap, “Oohh nooo, much drama.”

Noct shoves a hand in Prompto’s face, “Oh knock it off.”

“Eeeewww, you smell so bad.”

Noct crosses his arms, “So do you but I didn’t say anything. Now get up and I’ll get a shower.”

Prompto gets up, “What not gonna let me join you?”

Noct playfully shoves him, “ No because I want to actually get out clean.”

“Thought we were suppose to wait,” Propto teases as Noct goes into the bathroom. He sits down with a large smile as his phone buzzes, a text? He checks, “unkown number?” He opens the phone to view the text and nearly drops his phone, a candid pic of him and Noct together kissing, below the image a message, “Meet me by the large sign and stairs on the right side of town,” he whispers aloud to himself. He quickly grabs his shoes, “Noct! I’m gonna see if there’s a shop and get us snacks!” He lied sure but he hurried out to the place in the text. He felt a pit in his stomach seeing who stood waiting.

Ardyn stood against the wall fiddling with his phone, he grins pocketing his phone walking up to the gunman, “Good you got the text.”

“W..When did you get that!? How?!” he demands more than ask.

“Now then, follow me,” he orders walking down the stairs. Walking against the wall they end up behind the hotel hidden by a bunch of small trees, bushes and rocks, “This should do just fine.”

“Delete that picture!”  
“You aren’t in any place to be making demands, besides I want to make a deal.”

Prompto crossed his arms, “Deal?”

“I know your two little secrets and I’m sure you don’t want them getting out don’t you?” Ardyn asks.

“Two? It’s only the one,” Prompto corrects.

Ardyn grabs Prompto’s right hand pulling it up yanking off the bracelets showing off the barcode, “Two, little mt.” Prompto went pale and he laughed, “Hit a nerve just now didn’t I? Didn’t think I wouldn’t know?”

Prompto pulls his hand away covering the code with his hand, “What the hell do you want?”

Ardyn pinches his chin making him look into his eyes, “You~.”

Prompto backs up, “WHAT!? Hell no!”

Ardyn holds up his phone, “One button push is all it takes. Imagine the headlines, ‘Prince Noctis gay?’ ‘Noctis cheating on the oracle?!’ the heartbreak of millions of people not having the marriage they want.”

Prompto bit his lip, “i..I can’t leave Noct and the others though..”

“Oh but that’s the fun part, it’s going to be an affair just like Noct is having with lady Luna. You stay with them but on the side you’re with me,” Ardyn explains.

“And you won’t expose Noct and I together?”

‘Correct, and I won’t tell Noct what you really are as well.”

Prompto gulps, “o...Okay..I’ll do it..”

Ardyn lifts his chin up again, “That’s a good boy, I’ll text you when I want something.” He kisses him and Prompto just stands there. After the kiss Ardyn shoves Prompto roughly, “Now go back to your other boyfriend.”

“yeah...Right..” Prompto drags his feet arriving in the hotel room with Noct in just his boxers.

Noct smiled, “Hey, welcome back!”

Prompto forced a smile, “Sorry, couldn't find anything good.”

Noct shrugged, ‘That’s fine, now go shower so we can go to bed.” Prompto nods and just stands in the shower, when he finally gets out Noct looks a bit worried, ‘You were in there for awhile.”

“Oh? I was? Sorry,” He climbs into bed with Noct, ‘I..umm, guess I zoned out i’m so tired.”

Noct wrapped his arms around him kissing him, “Well goodnight.’

Prompto smiled back for real this time, “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the point of the story were things get dark and those warning tags start.


	9. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In cause you missed it last time, this is the chapter those tags start. Sexual content begins in this chapter.

“So we are going to climb this giant ass volcanic mountain based on a rumor?” Prompto asks trailing behind the group a bit.

“Even if it’s not true at least we can say we did it,” Gladio says with a shrug, “Now get moving Prompto, this place would be hell at night.”

“I’m sure a past Oracle would have put a haven around here,” Ignis says looking over the branching path, “Right or left?”

Noct scratched his head with a groan, “I hate picking paths..ummm I think we go right?”

Prompto chuckled, “You don’t sound very sure of yourself.”

“If I pick wrong I’ll never hear the end of it from you guys.” They follow the path and luckily it’s the right path, fighting a bunch of wild monsters going to another fork in the road. 

“I vote left,” Ignis says going to the left. They eventually reach a large wall clearly made for scaling, “Well if we need proof here it is.”

Prompto groaned, “Oh man, that’s totally dangerous.”

“Just don’t look down,” Ignis says starting to climb followed by Gladio.

Noct pats his back and whispers, “You’ll be fine I promise. You fall I warp and catch you.” He starts climbing hearing a click, he turns to see Prompto snapping a picture of rear. He chuckles as Prompto follows him up.

Reaching the top Prompto stretches looking out, “I think I see a small crack in the wall over there.”

“Good eye Prompto,” Ignis says heading down the path with Gladio.

Noct comes up behind him checking Gladio and Ignis giving Prompto a quick kiss, “Very good eyes.” He winks and chuckle as Prompto follows. Prompto flinches as his phone buzzes, Ardyn texting him now?! Noct turns, “What was that?”

“Oh just an alert for my King’s Knight,” He says lifting the phone out looking at the screen, one new text. “I’ll check it in a minute.”

Noct shrugged as they slid down and Prompto turned around looking at the text biting his lip. “When you’re done with the mountain climbing get your friends to rest at the trailer at that near by rest stop. I’ll be waiting.” it read. Prompto quickly replies, “Fine,you better not hurt them.” another reply, “No just want some time with you.” a kissing emoji at the end. It made Prompto sick seeing that as he pocketed the phone, “Sorry got distracted by the item returns.”

Ignis sighs clearly annoyed, “It couldn't wait till we got to the tomb?’

“If you want more items faster you gotta go rapid fire!” Ignis shakes his head a bit annoyed as they slip through the crack, the view was amazing, they could see miles upon miles of land. Yeah there wasn't much to look at but the view was still amazing.”Wow, this is amazing. You guys mind if I get a pic of this view while you guys grab it?”

Before Ignis could answer Noct did, “Sure, be back in a minute.” They head in and Prompto takes out his camera taking a picture of the area, he looked down at the image with a proud smile. His phone buzzed again, Ardyn again..Prompto frowns looking at his phone, “Send me a picture.” He grips the phone getting ready to send a picture of his middle finger when another message appears, “And be nice so no flipping me off.” Prompto shivered, how did he know? He groans snapping a pissed off selfie and sent it. He tucks away his phone as the others came back, “You get it?” He asks with a smile.

Noct gave a thumbs up, “Yep, we are good to go!”

“Great! Let’s hurry back to the car and stay at that trailer back at the stop near by.”

“But it would be safer to just stay at the haven near by though,” Ignis says crossing his arms.

“OH well, Noct just got another royal arm! I think we deserve beds tonight,” Prompto gives Noct a pleading look for back up.

“I agree, I think beds are in order.”

Ignis groans “I swear you two are like children.”

Prompto claps his hands together, “Aww mommy is mad at us.”

Ignis flinched, “Mommy?!”

“Bro you and Ignis are totally like concerned parents when it comes to Noct. Since you are more feminine you are mommy,” Prompto explains with a chuckle.

“If that’s the case then I should ground you then,” Ignis teases back.

“Nope! I’m not your kid, noct is.”

“Don’t throw me under the bus!” Noct protests.  
“I did and am,” Prompto says sticking his tongue out.

“So mean.” Eventually they make their way down arriving at the trailer and Prompto was forced to rent it since he wanted it. As the others got cleaned or set up for dinner Prompto slipped out walking to the shop looking around, the bastard was around here somewhere.

Sure enough Ardyn wrapped an arm around Prompto pulling him close, “You came, I’m so happy to see you.” He teases.

Prompto looked away, “The hell do you want?”

“I want our first date to be very...Romantic,” Ardyn says making Prompto turn around and face him.

Prompto hesitated to ask, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer, “Romantic how?”

Ardyn smirked, “You wanted the first to be with your lover right? I am technically that.”

Prompto backed up, “What the hell!? I wo-.” 

Ardyn cut him off by showing a picture of him and Noct holding each other, “You what?”

Prompto sighs, “Lead the way..” He wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to break the deal so badly right now so he wouldn’t have to do this. He follows behind Ardyn playing with his bracelets they walked past the tables, turning going past some bricks laid out for construction and stood between the back of one building and the side of another there was a small gap but no one would see them.

“You complain about camping but are making me do this here?” Prompto asks crossing his arms.

Ardyn pulled out a bag from his jacket, “I’ll make due.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Things to make this a bit easier on you,” He pulls out lube and condoms. Prompto cringed looking at them, “Now then don’t have to take everything off just lower them.”

Prompto began undoing it, “I fucking hate you.”

“I wouldn’t be talking like that to me besides I wonder which will be more fun to spill out to the world, the fact you and the prince are a thing or that a member of the Crownsguard is an mt from the empire?” Prompto bites his lip looking away Ardyn jerked Prompto’s head back, “Don’t be like that, i’ll be real gentle.”

Tears formed in Prompto’s eyes, “Noct..Noct i’m so sorry..”

Ardyn chuckles, “On your hands and knees, I’ll do all the work.” Prompto does so hiding his tears as Ardyn prepped him. Prompto shivers at how cold the lube is and Ardyn’s hands, “Now then, just relax.” Prompto yelped quickly covering his mouth as Ardyn began to take him, not Noct Ardyn. He felt like filth groaning into his hands trying to keep his voice down, he fought back the sobs trying to think of other things but his mind kept drifting to Noct. 

Prompto sighed in relief as Ardyn finished the deep cleaning up, “There...now please, delete the pictures and leave me alone.”

“Sorry but no, now fix yourself up,” Ardyn orders.

Prompto gets up fixing his pants dusting himself off, “Is THIS all this ‘affair’ going to be?”

“Yours and Noct is more mushy romance and ours shall be nature’s romance,” He replies with a smile.

“Well I’m going back,”Prompto growls.

Ardyn takes out his phone,”Just a moment,I want something.”He comes up kissing Prompto’s cheek snapping a picture of it.He fiddles with it and smiles showing what he did, “Not exact match but close enough.”

Prompto just storms off going back to the trailer. Ignis smiled greeting him,”I just finished din-” Prompto walked past going to the bathroom and started the water taking a shower. He didn't get until forty minutes had passed.

“Are you okay Prom?”Noct asks concerned.

“I’m fine, stomach ache.I’m going to bed,” He forced out.

“I can make some soup if yo-”

“I’M FINE,” Prompto cuts off getting into one of the beds. The three look concern but go to bed themselves except for Noct who woke up around midnight lightly nudging Prompto. He wasn't asleep but laid curling up his phone on dim light looking at pictures of him and Noct, “What?”

“Prompto are you okay? That wasn't like you…”

Prompto bit his lip,”Like I said. Tummy ache.”

“If you say so..But just...Just know I’ll be more than happy to listen to you if something is wrong..” Noct goes back to bed.

Prompto hugs his phone, “Thank you..”


	10. Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently edited the tags given how the story is going. Again may not see all the new tags now but you will eventually.

Prompto didn’t get a wink of sleep last night and the others could tell. He sat outside at one of the tables waiting for the others to finish getting ready so they can head back to Lestullam, he rubs his eyes as Noct comes out clearly very concerned.

“Are you okay? You look dead.”

Prompto yawns stretching, “uuug..Yeah stomach ache kept me up. I’ll just sleep in the car on the way.”

Ignis and Gladio came out looking at Prompto. Both exchange a quick concerned look before Ignis spoke, “Prompto do you want to take the day off for your stomach?”

“No I’ll be fine. Gladdy mind if I take your seat in the back so I can sleep?”

“Yeah, that’s fine but I do think you should take a break.”

Prompto gets in the Regalia, “My stomach is better now, I just didn’t go to bed since it was almost morning anyways.” The others get in, Ignis and Gladio up front, Noct and Prompto in the back Ignis driving off turning off the radio. Prompto yawns head nodding off as he closes his eyes, he falls over landing on Noct’s lap fast asleep.

Gladio noticed, “Hey Noct wanna sit him up or lean him the other way?”

“Nah, it’s fine, he needs the sleep. Besides it’s not hurting anything.” Noct looks down with a smile, he was so worried last night but now seeing Prompto’s calm sleeping face but him at ease. He couldn’t help but brush his hand over Prompto’s cheek brushing some of his hair aside as his chest rose and fell. He groans turning in his sleep a bit making Noct chuckle resting his one arm on the door and the other behind him looking to his side catching quick glimpses of Prompto if he can.

Two hours later Ignis parks the car, “Should we wake him?”

“I can carry him to the Leville,” Gladio offers getting out.

“I’ll do it, I’m already half holding him anyways,” Noct says carefully sliding out of the Regalia trying not to wake Prompto up.

Despite the effort it didn’t last, Prompto wakes feeling around, “Hmmm. wha? We there?” He sits up with a yawn.

“Yeah, we’re gonna head to the Leville and let you rest there.”

He got out stretching, “I’ll be fine.”  
Ignis puts his hands on his hips glaring, “You are going to sleep. We will get two rooms so you can rest and we can work on things.”

“But mooooooooooom,” Prompto groans.

“Gladio if you please,” Ignis sighs.

“I got it,” Gladio grabs him hefting him over his shoulder, “Bad kids need to go to bed.”

Prompto flails around, ‘I don’t wanna!” He struggled like a child as Gladio carried Prompto to the hotel. The news of what happened hit like a bullet, plans to go to Cape Caem were made and they would leave for it tomorrow morning. Ignis and Gladio were with Iris and Talcott helping them get ready. Noct was at a vending machine getting a sprite for Prompto for his stomach while Prompto just sat in the hotel room.

Noct came in with the soda, “You should rest. Your sto-”

“I’m fine,” Prompto cuts off. “I..I lied about my stomach.”

“You lied? Then what’s wrong with you?” Noct asks getting way more concerned now.

Prompto got up walking over to his prince hugging him burying his face in his chest, “Tell me you love me…”

Noct dropped the drink hugging him, “Of course I love you! What’s gotten into you?!”

Prompto looked up tears in his eyes, “I..I can’t tell you..But..But please, I just need to know you love me.”

Noct carefully wipes the tears away, “I do love you. I’m breaking a lot of laws of the Six just to be with you, I’m risking the royal bloodline all for you. If that’s not a sign of love I don’t know what is.”

Prompto chuckles, “Say it like that and I sound horrible. I guess i- mmg.” He was cut off by Noct lifting his head kissing him.

Noct pulled back, “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that! Like I said, I’ll always be here if you need to talk.”

Prompto buried his face back in his chest, ‘Thank you...I’m sorry for being selfish.”

“You be selfish all you want,” Noct sits pulling Prompto into bed letting him relax on him as he played with his golden hair.”Love you my little dorkabo.”

Prompto chuckled, “That’s a new one.”

“Been thinking of some new material.”


	11. Vesperpool

Gladio wanting to go off on his own was rather surprising to the group by it was pointless to stop him. Him and Ignis were having a bit of a fight, Ignis clearly trying not to cry demanding to know what he was doing and that he wanted to go with. To Prompto and Noct this was an excuse to slip out of the small house and enjoy the seaside and view. Prompto checked his phone sitting behind the lighthouse waiting for Noct to get back from the restroom, he hadn’t heard from Ardyn in a few days maybe he got bored with him, he can only dream right?

“Sorry!” Noct says coming back up a bit out of breath from running back, “I should have went before we decided to slip out.”

“It’s fine, others not asking where I went?”

Noct sits wrapping one arm around Prompto’s shoulders, “Nope, the parent fight is more interesting to them.”

He laughs, “Oh god, how bad is it?”

“Cup of Noodles thrown all over the floor and Ignis threatened to not buy anymore without answers.”

Prompto snorts, “Wow, he’s serious.”

“But we both know he’ll cave and let Gladio go,” Noct shrugs.

“Yeah but still funny as hell. I would be there with front row seats if it wasn’t for the fact this is the only time we get together,’’ Prompto sighs grabbing Noct’s free hand holding it.

Noct lifts the hand kissing it, “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah, actually thank you,” He smiles looking out into the distance. “So after we get this Mythril we head for Altissa..”

Noct gently rubs his shoulder, “Yeah, and I think we should do it before we leave.”

Prompto blushes, “It? You mean?”

“What we’ll do is take the Regalia and go Taelpar Res Station where we will have our romantic night, and then on the boat to Altissa we’ll tell Gladio and Ignis about us being together, they should know before the world does.” Noct sighs, “I..If that’s okay with you..”

Prompto smiled leaning against Noct,”Of course it is, get me motivated to work. It might also get you out of bed tomorrow so we can get going.”

“Eeeh, I wouldn’t count your Chocobos before they hatch,” He answers chuckling at the pouty face the blonde boy put on, “I’m kidding.”

“I know, but still I wanna get it over with quick for the sake of getting it done.”

“Also not being around Ignis when he’s upset,” Noct adds.

“Dude, a guy like him is way too scary when mad. I mean he doesn’t look that way but it’s sooo spooky.” Noct chuckles kissing Prompto’s forehead, “So think Iggy and Gladio gonna take the news well?”

Noct hummed thinking, “Well, I think Gladio will. Ignis will get upset.”

“Sounds about right,” He gives Noct a kiss.

The Next day by the time they woke up Gladio had already left for whatever it was he needed it do. So the three quickly geared up heading for the Vesperpool, Prompto sat in the back to keep some distance between him and the angry strategist. The two gulp nervous watching Ignis aggressively tap the wheel sipping his can of Ebony. Ignis parks and they all get out seeing a dirt path they head down it.

Prompto freezes tensing up seeing Ardyn’s car. Noct groans walking past it , “Oooh great he’s here.”

Ardyn walks up, “Very pleasant to see you all here. I assume you are here on business.”

Noct crosses his arms stepping between him and Prompto, “Yeah, and of course you already know what it is don’t you?”

Ardyn turns, “Follow me.” The three follow keeping their distance, “Mythril rather rare material, the empire doesn't want it going to just anybody. But luckily you have me here and can get you there.” They approach a large temple and see the dragoon woman again, “Wait here.” He walks up talking to her and then comes back, “All set, but sadly the doors don’t open until night time so you’ll have to wait awhile.”

Prompto bites his lip as Ignis fixes his glasses, “Very well, you can leave now.”

Ardyn starts walking, “I need to leave anyways, Wish I could stay but I’m a busy man.” He walks away.

Prompto crosses his fingers begging not to get a text. His phone buzzes hiding his cringe as he checks it, ‘Come to my car,’ it reads. He pockets his phone, “I’m gonna go use the bathroom and snap some pics while we wait.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Noct says with a smile.

“No,I’ll be fine..” Prompto lies running off as Noct scratches his head confused. He arrives at the car to see Ardyn leaning against his car messing with the antenna topper. He walks up and forces a smile, “Hi there,” he hisses.

“Hello to you too love,” Ardyn teases. “Now then I am a busy man so this playtime must be short.”

“Don’t call it that,” the gunner snaps. “This is just paying the price of your blackmail.”

Ardyn laughs sending a chill down Prompto’s spine, “True but it doesn’t change the fact you’re gonna do what I want.” He yanks Prompto’s head up looking at his eyes, “My, my your eyes are looking extra violet today. Must be the daemon dna that makes you.”

Prompto pulls away, “I’m…” he stops thinking, it was technically true. What could he say in response to that claim?

Ardyn suddenly lifts him sitting him on the hood of his car forcing down kissing him. Prompto groans wiggling under as Ardyn lets his hands travel across his body, the Crownsguard jacket was pulled away and his shirt forced up. He pulled out of the kiss licking Prompto’s neck, “I believe his highness likes to kiss you here when he’s worried about your health.”

“S..So?” How did he know? How long as Ardyn been following them? He flinches as Ardyn undid Prompto’s boots and pants removing them. He watches Ardyn undo his own lowering them a bit and getting the lube again pouring it over himself. Prompto looks away, “J..Just hurry up..” He gasps as Ardyn does so going in leaning over him kissing him, he grunts and moans trying to think of something else just like last time.

“Now isn’t this romantic?” Ardyn chuckles grabbing Prompto’s shaft playing with it, “You know you like it.”

“N...No..aahh,” he shakes his head as he blushes deep cursing his body’s natural reactions. He feels himself getting close, teaching to stop it.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been able to let it out hasn’t it? Ignoring chances to go on dates, not very smart if you ask me.” Aryn releases as Prompto’s back arches as he covers his mouth trying not to call out, looking away as his own goes off.

Prompto heard a click and looks back, “No! Don’t do that!” Ardyn was snapping pictures with his phone. He sits up trying to grab the phone but all that does is give Ardyn a better shot of his face. He sighs, “More blackmail?”

Ardyn put the phone away cleaning and fixing himself, “Correct, now hurry up and scurry back to your beloved prince. Get your own alone time with him.”

Prompto slid off the hood fixing himself up, he looks over to see Ardyn already in the car backing away and driving off. He calls out his gun firing a few shots at the water to let out some frustration. Heading back he forces a smile as Noct ran to him looking worried, it reminded him he was doing this so Noct wouldn’t have to be stressed and hated for not being with the Oracle in exchange for a commoner, “Sorry saw a snake.”

Noct sighed in relief kissing his neck, “You just scare me sometimes when you slip off.”

Prompto pulls out his camera, “Now we have a few hours before night time, how about we piss off Ignis some more?”

“So you shoot at a snake in fear but you want to mess with Ignis?”

“Livin on the wild side,” Prompto winks walking past. He turns blowing a kiss, “Now come on, if I’m going down you need to go down with me.”

“Dragging me down with you!?”

“Come on, be a good boyfriend and stir the dragon with me.”

Noct chuckles walking after him, “Fine if you weren't so charming I would be noping the hell out of here.”

“The Charming Gunner!” Prompto says summoning his gun striking a pose.

“More like the Sexy Gunner.”

Prompto turns bright red, “Uh...Didn’t think you would go there.”

“Expect the unexpected, us royalty must have plenty of tricks up our sleeves,” Noct says returning the blown kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, no new chapters tomorrow. Need a writing break.


	12. True First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no updates today but I got motivated and keep me down hen motivated. also I have made a bit of a 'prequel' to the story that's just some cute doodles.   
>  http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/post/156780979995/so-this-is-kinda-prequel-art-of-our-little

Tonight was the night, Noct and Prompto will go all the way showing the world and Six that they would be with each other. True they weren't going to make the world announcement until after they got to Luna but still this was their night. Since Gladio returned with two new scars it kept Ignis busy so they could steal the keys to the Regalia and slip away together.The two laugh as they get in the car quickly taking off to begin their plan. Renting a hotel room the two close the curtains Noct was checking the radio for something to set the mood while Prompto was seeing if he could buy things to make tonight easier, unfortunately the small truck didn't have it and there was nothing for it. 

Prompto came in, “Sorry man, we might have to go pick up supplies elsewhere.”

Noct groaned turning off the radio, “Damn it, it would take too long to go get things and come back.”

“We could use um...other methods,” Prompto says blushing.

“And that is?”

“First let’s get cleaned up, you stink.”

“Hey! Not my fault!” Noct protests as Prompto pushes him to the bathroom. Prompto quickly got himself ready as well stripping down nude but leaving the bracelets on. He sits on the bed waiting for Noct, when he got out of the shower he smiles, “Wow..”

“This isn't the first time you've seen my shirtless,” Prompto chuckles looking Noct over.

“True, but seeing you in full is very rare, I’ve seen it like what? Once?”

Prompto chuckles, “Now then..A..are you ready?”

Noct nods, “Yeah, so um..how do we make this easy? What do we do?” Prompto pulls him onto the bed taking hold of Noct’s cock gently rubbing it, “Nnnna..P..Prompto..” He watches as Prompto leans licking it, “aahh, H..How do you know to-”

“I’m just doing what feels right,” Prompto says as he puts the tip in.

Noct flinches and gasps, “Oh! Oh god.”

“Want to stop and just go shopping?” Prompto asks lifting his head.

Noct shook his head, ‘‘No, it’s just...different.” He smiles as Prompto goes back to easing Noct into his mouth. Noct looked over Prompto tracing his hand along his form admiring the soft skin, gently rubbing his rear. He moans a bit as Prompto kept getting more in, “P..Prom. careful.” Prompto nods and keeps going shivering a bit.

Prompto sits up saliva connecting the two, “T...there, I heard this works just as well.”

“So what do I do?”

Prompto chuckles, “Like i know?”

Noct chuckles back, “Alright.” He pulls Prompto on the bed putting his hands and knees facing the wall, he feels him tense up, “Nervous?”

“Yeah, just a little,” He sighs trying to relax.

Noct gets himself ready, “I’ll go slow,tell me if you want to stop.”

Prompto smiles, “Yeah, thank you.” Noct eases in, “mmm..” it felt different from Ardyn, this time it felt, well, nice. Soft moans fill the room as the two savored the feeling of one another Noct leaned over a bit resting one hand on the bed and the other reaching around grabbing Prompto’s erection.

“Ah! Ah, Noct!” He gasps as the prince played with it. He clenched the bedsheets pushing against Noct. The two kept going and rather soon Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto’s chest pulling him close he kissed his back.

“Prom...I..I’m..nnnn” he moans releasing into the blonde he held. Feeling that the blonde did the same ruining the sheets. He let go of Prompto who rolled onto his back blushing deep and panting, “Prom, that was..”

“Amazing,” Prompto finished with a smile. Noct laid on top of him kissing him deeply as Prompto wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

Noct nuzzled him whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

Prompto brushed the side of Noct’s cheek, “I love you too.” He pulls him back into the kiss.

Back at Cape Caem Ignis was looking for the keys to the Regalia so he could get it into the ship. After a bit of a search he approached Gladio holding out his hand with a smirk, “You owe me ten gil, I won the bet.”

Gladio sighs, “Damn it, one more day and I would have won.”

“Won what?” Iris asks.  
Gladio took out ten gil handing it over as Ignis chuckles, “Tell you when you’re older sis.”


	13. Confession

When the couple returned Cid chewed their ears off about them sneaking off with the Regalia. The two played it off and took the job of putting the Regalia on the boat while Ignis and Gladio double checked supplies. Good-byes are said, a heartwarming group photo taken and the boat takes off.

“It’ll be about four hours till we get to Altissia boys,” Cid calls back leaning in the seat as he drove.

Prompto groans sinking in his seat, “Four hours?”

Noct sighs, “Well, guess now is as good as time as any..” Prompto nods and Noct gets up sitting next to him, “Gladio, Ignis sit.” He taps his foot nervous inhaling deeply followed by a deep exhale, “I...Well you see...Shit this is harder than I thought it was gonna be.”

Prompto put his hand on Noct’s lap, “It’s okay.” He gives a cheerful smile.

Noct nods and looks the two dead in the eyes, “I’m calling off the marriage with Luna. I don’t love her that way. I love Luna as a big sister nothing more.” He takes Prompto’s hand, “The one I love is Prompto. We've been together for over a year and I care about him more than anything else.”

Gladio looks at Ignis, “So does this count as my win or yours?”

“What?! I just called told you guys I’m calling off the whole main trip reason to instead be a break up and you are talking about ‘win’ the hell!?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “Given as we are on the way I say yours which makes us even.”

“Can you fill us in?” Prompto asks.

“Well since we are now telling the truth I will come clean. I’ve known about you two being together since about two months after you started dating,” Ignis says with a rather cocky smile.

“I learned a little later, after you punched that creep Ardyn and how defensive you got,” Gladio adds. “After I learned that Ignis knew we made two bets. The first was if you guys could resist sex until we got to Altissia which I lost.”

“I thought you would come clean earlier about this so I lost this bet,” Ignis explains handing ten gil back to Gladio.

Noct and Prompto start to laugh in relief, that went so much better than they thought. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct kissing his cheek. It felt so good to do this out in the open, Noct returned the hug with a content sigh.

“So what is the plan for Altissia and the wedding?” Ignis asks.

“Find Luna and talk to her about the change. Make sure she’s okay with not giving the people what they want which will be the hardest part.”

“And do you to plan to announce that you’re together on the planned day?” Gladio asks.

“That we haven’t decided yet,” Prompto says. “It’s part of the what people want issue.”

Ignis puts a hand on Gladio’s lap, “Gladio and I will be there for support if you ever need it.”

“Well Noct, mommy and daddy were accepting after all.”

“Prompto I will throw you off the boat,” Gladio teases.

Noct summons The Shield of the Just, “Bring it.”

“HEY! You boys settle down!” Cid scorns having been listening in on the whole thing.

“SORRY!” they all say.


	14. Altissia

“I know it’s a lot to ask but I just need a few hours to get this ready,” Noct says to Ignis and Gladio. He wanted to give Prompto the time of his life tonight, he knew something would go wrong tomorrow, he couldn’t pinpoint what but he felt uneasy. Given how the last God fight as his base for this gut feeling.

“We can try, but keeping Prompto from trying to go after will be difficult.”

“Just have Gladio hold him down, I’ll make it up to him tonight,” Noct jokes running out wasting no time.

“Gladio, do you even know where Prompto went off too?” Ignis asks.

He sits turning on the tv, “Said he was going to the bathroom then checking things for his camera.”

Ignis sits next to him, “Hmm, if you say so.”

Prompto came into the room an hour later, “Sorry I got..Caught up in something.” He looks around, “Where did Noct go?”

“He went out an hour ago,” Ignis explains from under Gladio’s bear hug. “Gladio please get off.”

“No.”

“He’ll be back soon I think.” Ignis struggles a bit under the mountain on him, “Now please help me, Gladio has been laying on me for ten minutes.” Prompto chuckles grabbing Gladio’s leg pulling as Ignis pushes on the chest. Gladio growls hanging tight to Ignis giving Noct quite the scene when he came back.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Gladio sits up as Prompto let’s go, “Just doing what you asked.”

Ignis sits up fixing his hair and glasses, “By smothering me.”

Gladio shrugged, “It worked.”

“Anyway, Prompto, I’ve planned a special night for us.” Noct smiles as Prompto blushes a bit. “Ignis come help me get ready.”

Ignis gets up, “Of course.”

Prompto chuckles, “Mommy having to help his little boy get ready for date night.”  
Ignis points at him, “Get him Gladio.” Gladio nods tackling Prompto as he and Noct leave the room. They go to the room for Noct and Prompto as Noct strips to his boxers, “I assume you want your nice suit?” Noct nods and Ignis gets it tossing it on the bed. Noct quickly dressed doing the buttons as Ignis does the tie, “You pull me away just to do a tie?”

“That and a more personal favor about tomorrow.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, “Personal favor?”

“You’ve noticed how odd Prompto has been lately. I don’t know what it is, he won’t talk to me about it. So please keep an eye on him, don’t let him hurt himself or get distracted.”

Ignis allows a small chuckle, “That all? Yes that is very much doable.” He heads for the door, “Should I help Prompto dress?”

Noct chuckles following him, “He’s dressed by now, I’ll pay you back for these favors later.”

Entering the other room Prompto had changed to his casual clothes and is breath taken by Noct, “ah..n..Noct.”

Noct came up offer his hand to help Prompto stand, “You ready?”

Prompto takes it as Noct pulls him up, “Yeah..Y..I look so out of place in this with you in that..”

“I think you look fantastic, now I made us reservations for dinner at Magho.” He gently pulls Prompto along as Gladio and Ignis give a thumbs up. The sun was setting as they left the Leville they carefully got on the Gondola that had stopped near by sitting in the back next to each other as the boat took off.

Noct smiled wrapping an arm around Prompto causing the blonde to lean against him. Lights of the city slowly flicker to life one by one reflecting on the water, Prompto lets out a small gasp as how something as simple as the change of time made the city feel so magical. They arrive and sit at the table Weskham put aside for them, he poured them some wine and let them decide on what to eat. During dinner they joked and had fun like they always do, when they finished Noct paid and they left.

“Where now?” Prompto asks.

“I figured a walk around the city, see the sights,” Noct answers as the gondola takes off. That’s what they did, walking around taking in all Altissia had to offer. Street vendors called out offering wares, other couples walking past, kids running around with their parents. Time flies by as they explore and Noct checks the time it was getting late, “Hey Prom there’s one more thing I wanna show you.”  
“Isn’t it getting late? We have a big day tomorrow.”

“I know but this is important,” Noct takes his hand leading him to the gondola riding off to a small pier that had a great view of the city looking like a golden palace floating in a sea of stars from the reflection of the water.

“Whoa, it’s amazing,” Prompto says looking it over.

“Figure you would like it.”

Prompto takes out his camera, “How about I get a picture of us with this behind us?”

“Read my mind,” Noct smiles as Prompto sets it up. He comes over standing next to him as the camera’s red light blinks as a counter. Prompto feels Noct take his hand and turns covering his mouth gasping in shock as the camera flashed snapping the image.

Noct was on one knee, held out in his hand a black box with a beautiful black ring with diamonds circling around it, “N..Noct?”

“Prompto Argentum, I Noctis Lucis Caelum love you more than anything. You are the most important thing in this world to me which is why I ask you here. Even if this will end my bloodline, to allow me to be a selfish king just this once and have you rule by my side as my husband.”

Prompto lets his tears fall, “Yes! Oh my six yes! Of course, I don’t care either! I..I just want to be with you!”

Noct starts to cry himself as he takes the ring out slipping it onto Prompto’s left hand, he stands up and is nearly knocked over again as Prompto hugs him tight. He returns the hug feeling his now fiance bury his face in his shoulder, “Thank you for letting me be selfish.”

Prompto chuckles, “You planned this didn’t you? You planned for my camera to capture my reaction didn’t you?”

Noct chuckles as well, “Yes, I admit I did.”

Prompto pokes his nose, “Look who’s being the dork now.”

Noct kisses him,”We can be dorks together now.”

“Hasn't stopped us before.”

“Well soon everyone will have to face the wrath of the king and his lovely chocobutt.”

“CHOCOBUTT!?” Prompto acts offended, “Haven’t married and already insulting me.”

Noct rubs his nose against Prompto’s, “Fine, the King and his beloved.”

Prompto cups Noct’s face pressing their foreheads together, “I like that...No..I love it.”

“Now come on, we have a big day tomorrow,” Noct takes his hand kissing it.

A big day indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me you didn't think it wouldn't happen.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also this is the last chapter of pure fluff.


	15. Advice

A month had passed, Luna was dead, Ignis was blind, Gladio was pissed, and Prompto looked to be a nervous wreck. Ardyn was the cause of Luna that was for sure, he most likely was also the cause of Ignis thus causing Gladio, it was most likely he was also had tied to Prompto’s issue. The group sat on a train heading for an abandoned quarry where a royal tomb was located, Ignis leaned against the window tapping his cane waiting for Gladio to get back with the water he requested.

Noct and Prompto sat facing each other in the seats next to the seat Ignis was. Prompto was fiddling with his bracelets looking at his ring with a nervous gulp. Noct sat looking at the Ring of the Lucii tracing it with his finger biting his lip. He leaned back seeing Gladio was coming back with the bottle of water.

Gladio glared at Noct, “I asked you to sit NEXT to Ignis not near, or is doing what OTHERS want too much?”

“He doesn’t need all this babying,” Noct glares back getting up. 

“You should take some responsibility for this!” Gladio snaps.

“Responsibility?! I was busy fighting a fucking God!”

Gladio grabs the neck of Noct’s shirt yanking him up a bit getting in his face, “You are the one that told Ignis to babysit instead of focus on the fight.”

Prompto got up pulling on Gladio’s arm, “Stop fighting!” 

Gladio pushed Prompto down, “You are also to blame! You should have been focusing but no you went to lala land!”

Noct punched Gladio, “Don’t you push him!”

Gladio throws Noct to the ground, “How’s that ring fit?! Tons of people including the Oracle died so you can have it! Ignis gave his vision so you could have it now man up and wear it!”

“ENOUGH GLADIO!” Ignis finally speaks, “You’re causing a scene.”

Gladio growls setting the water down next to Ignis and storming off. Noct grumbles going the opposite direction, Prompto sighs getting up sitting next to Ignis opening the water handing it over, “Here you go.”

Ignis took it sipping, “Thank you...Don’t mind Gladio he’s just upset.”

Prompto forces a laugh, “Yeah, I know.”

“Not at you or Noct, he’s upset with himself.He’s trying to push it aside on you two, I’ve tried talking with him but he says I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Does it hurt?”

Ignis tilts his head a bit, “Does what? Oh right, the wounds. They sting a little but the worse has passed.” He leans back crossing his arms and putting one leg over the other, “Now then may I ask my own question?”

“Well that is a question as well” he chuckles.

“What’s gotten into you? You've been a nervous wreck since after Leviathan even after Noct woke up.”

Prompto finches, “I...I can’t tell you..It’s..” He grabs his bracelets.

“It’s something involving Ardyn isn't it?”

Prompto was surprised, “H..How did you?”

“Given how he tends to keep popping up to mess with us I can easily assume it’s him,” Ignis leans forward, “I will not tell the others. I only wish to know what is wrong, even a simple hint is enough.”

Prompto looks around, Gladio and Noct were not around He sighs leaning forward and whispers, “Paying the price.”

Ignis closes the one eye he could and nods, “I see...Thank you, I shall not say a thing.” He sits back up, “But you should be allowed to choose when it ends. Given events the price may not be needed to be paid anymore, I’m sure Noct will understand once you finally explain.”

Prompto chuckles,”You know I jokingly call you mom but you really are the best when it comes to this.”

Ignis smiles,”It’s my job, you are Noct’s fiance so my duties now go to assisting you as well as an advisor.”

The train slows to a stop. Prompto gets up, “We’re here.”

Ignis grabs his cane getting up, “Let’s go.”

“Um, should you go with us?” Prompto asks worried.

“Just like you I should have some freedom to choose what I do,” he pats Prom’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Tension between Noct and Gladio remained high as they made their way through the Quarry, Gadio snapping at Noct if he wanders a bit to ahead and Noct snapping back about he just wants this done with. Prompto stayed by Ignis giving him slight pushes in the right direction and helping him up if he stumbles.

A malboro was the last thing the group wanted to deal with when tension was this high. The fight was going horrible, everyone was exhausted struggling to keep up and survive. Only barely winning with Ignis throwing a fire down it’s throat causing it to explode from the inside stopping the regen. After the royal arm was obtained Ignis stopped the group putting his foot down on the fighting and they had more important things to worry about. After so long tension finally lowers as they make their way back to the train.

They board the train unknowingly being watched a chancellor, a devilish grin and he boards the train humming the chocobo song often hummed by kids.


	16. What's mine

Rumors of longer nights were worrying indeed, the group had noticed it before they even left for Altissia, perhaps it was divine punishment, perhaps it was just the world turning to hell. Ignis and Gladio were asking around the train as Prompto and Noct sat in the dining car looking out the window.

“What’s with the weird weather?” Prompto asks looking at an eerie cloud formation.

“No clue but it’s unsettling,” Noct takes the Ring of Lucii from his pocket, ‘Perhaps it’s almost time to wear this but..”

“But it’s going to start draining you,” Prompto finished with a sigh. He takes Noct’s hand in his own, “I’ll be there with you though, I’ll help you anyway I have too.”

Noct smiled pulling his hand up kissing it, “I know, thank you.”

Prompto gets up, “Wanna stretch our legs a bit?” Noct nods getting up and the two start walking. A chill fills the air and Prompto rubs his arms, “Brrr, why is it so cold?”

Noct hugs him, “I’ll warm ya up.”

“Daaaw so sweet of you,” He hugs back giving him a kiss.

They chuckle and another strange shift, everyone on the train had stopped. Noct lets go looking around, “What the fuck?”

Prompto taps a passenger, “Are only we moving?”

Noct checked out the window, “The train is still going though.”

The two tense up as a third person spoke, “Oh good I found you.” The turn and Noct stands between Prompto and the speaker, Ardyn.

Noct summons a sword, “The hell do you want?!”

Ardyn walks forward with a smile, “I've come to pick up something that’s mine.”

“You aren't getting the ring!” Noct swings but Ardyn vanishes as the sword would have made contact. 

“NOCT!” Prompto yells as Ardyn grabs his throat. He struggles trying to pull him off, “Ow..uuurg, let go..”

Noct charged, “UNHAND HIM!”  
Ardyn backed up letting go as Prompto fell to his knees coughing, “Rude.”

Noct stood between them again, “Why did you fucking do that?!”

Ardyn reaches into his coat pulling out his phone, “I said I was here to take what’s mine.” He shows his wallpaper of him kissing Prompto on the cheek just like Noct had, “My boyfriend.”

Noct looks back at Prompto who was hanging his head, “Prompto...What the hell is going on?”

“Noct..I...I can explain,” He looks up tears forming, “He knew..he blackmailed me…”

Noct kneels, “Prom…”

“If I didn't he would have leaked it. You would have been hated,” He looks away.

Noct hugs him, “You should've told me...I don’t care if it was leaked, I was worried about you.” He stands back up glaring at Ardyn, “Now leave.”

Ardyn chuckles, “My such a lovely relationship.” He kicks Noct in the stomach causing Noct to hold it in pain sword vanishing, “But I’m in a bit of a hurry so I’ll be quick.”

Prompto gets up summoning his gun aiming it, “GET LOST! I’m done with you!”

Ardyn vanishes again appearing behind him pulling one arm behind his back and choking him with the other, “Let’s get going.”

Prompto struggled grabbing the arm choking him trying to pull it off, “Ug..L..let go..”

Noct turned, “LET HIM GO!” Something hit him the last thing he saw was Ardyn grinning, black ooze dripping from his eyes and mouth with Prompto calling his name. He woke on top the train, when did he get up here? He sits up looking around, his eyes go wide, Prompto..”PROMPTOO!” He calls out looking around looking around, Ardyn took him. He quickly pulls out his phone calling Gladio.

“Noct? What’s going on?”

“ARDYN KIDNAPPED PROMPTO!” He screams running to the front of the train.

“What?! Oh? Um here.”

Ignis speaks, “Noct, you need to calm down. He’ll need Prompto alive so we should drop these people off in Tenebrae first.”

“Yeah...Ardyn...Ardyn was blackmailing him this whole fucking time.”

“I know, I asked for a hint from Prompto, I don’t know what he was forced to do but I bet he’s gonna use it on us.”

Noct felt a pit in his stomach, “Yeah shit..” Daemons crawl onto the train, “Talk later we got stowaways.” He hangs up summoning his blade, “Prompto..Please be okay..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cho choooo all aboard the angst train.


	17. hold out

Prompto groans waking up, his head throbbing what happened? He sits up with a gasp, Ardyn knocked out Noct and then him. Ardyn just thinking of him made Prompto feel sick, he looks around he was on a metal floor in a medium room, a large door and it’s red light showing it was locked was the only light he had. He crawls over groaning, his back aching and each step feeling like a stab. He leaned against the door to get a better look at himself, he was only in his boxers and his ring was all that was left of his clothing.

He looked at his knees noticing some scrapes, he les out a tired sigh thumbing his ring. “Noct…” Prompto says looking at the ring, “Please be safe.” He forces himself to stand feeling the wall for a power switch or something to get some light. The walls were freezing with cold metal he shivers a bit and walks along the wall feeling for anything.A beep the light turns green, and light fills the room, Prompto covers his eyes falling on his rear.

“Oh good you’ve woken up was a bit worried,” Ardyn says walking in.

Prompto lowered his hands growling, “You, I’m done with you!”

“Oh but I’m not done with you boy,” He walks in cupping Prompto’s chin forcing him to look up. “I’ve almost got all I need but now I can really push him.”

“Him? You mean Noct?” He tries to summon his gun. “Ah!?”

“That’s not going to work here,” Ardyn mocks taking his free hand rubbing Prompto’s side. He chuckles as he sees his captive cringe, “I can see why Noct likes you so much.”

“Get your hands off me,” Prompto hisses.

Ardyn slaps him, “Shut up.”

Prompto smirked, “No, when Noct gets here you’re dead meat.”

“Well then we should make sure he’s up to it,” he grabs Prompto’s hair pulling him along. Ardyn chuckles as Prompto squirms trying to get free as he is forced to walk, “I’m going to enjoy this more than I should.”

“W..What are you planning?” Prompto asks stumbling a bit.

“To motivate Noct,” Ardyn drags him into a room that sends a chill down Prompto’s spine. A camera was set up ready to record, metal chains laid on the ground connected to the wall. Ardyn forced Prompto against the wall connecting the chains to his wrists and ankles

Prompto pulled against the restraints and wall, “What the fuck is all this?!”

“You love taking photos, well we are going to take lots of pictures and make lots of videos for Noct.”

“WHY!? Why are you doing this?!”

“All revealed in due time, now as you noticed I left you two things as bargaining chips. Give up your boxers for a twelve hour break.” Ardyn grabs his left hand roughly looking at the ring, “Or give me your ring for it all to stop.”

Prompto yanked his hand away, no way he was giving up the ring. Ardyn chuckles and Prompto growls, “Like hell I would ever hand it over.”

“In that case let the torture begin,” Ardyn goes to the camera switching it on. He waves too it walking over to Prompto.

“NOCT! It’s a- gah!” Prompto was cut off by Ardyn kicking his stomach. He holds it as Ardyn circles around grabbing his hair forcing him to look at the camera. Prompto bites his lip and then screams, “OH SIX NO! OW OW OW!” Ardyn was pushing himself into Prompto raw and dry. He slams his hands into the ground shaking in pain as Ardyn dug his nails into his waist. 

Prompto groans as Ardyn starts moving, “Noct...Don’t get- AAARRRG!” He was cut off again as his hair was yanked up. He reaches up trying to pull the hand away only to have Ardyn slam his head down against the floor. His head is brought back up nose bleeding badly, broken without a doubt. Another painful gasp and moan mix as Ardyn pushed in again, he shuts his eyes feeling the vile release. A slight moment of relief as he took himself out letting go of his hair, he laid on the ground relaxing for a moment only to hear a beep.

“Video one is done, now let’s make another,” Ardyn hums grabbing a whip. He hits record again and smiles hitting Prompto with it hearing him scream in pain. He hits again nodding a bit as this time he draws blood.

Prompto pants glaring, he would survive and are this. He kisses his ring, he just had to hold out for Noct to come for him. He gasps holding back a scream as the whip connects to his back again tearing away flesh. Prompto glares up, his eyes turning a slight more purple watching Ardyn keeps swinging the whip beating him. He shuts his eyes tight as he feels his back slowly become wet and spill over to the floor. After ten minutes the whipping stops, looking down Prompto saw the small pools of blood forming.

Ardyn walks up forcing him to sit up, "Now I need to do something real quick but while I'm gone I'll leave you with a painful way to pass the time."

Prompto forces a laugh, "And a broken nose and bleeding back isn't?" Ardyn chuckles at this response, he takes out two knives and stabs them deep into Prompto's knees. Prompto screams as Ardyn walks away with the camera and leaving the knives in.


	18. Tenebrae

Gladio was holding Noct by the arms forcing him to remained seated on the stairs as the passengers unloaded.The king flailed wildly trying to get up, eyes filled with rage. Gladio glanced up for a moment seeing Aranea Highwind looking confused. That one moment Noct got free running for the train only for Gladio to catch him and drag him back.

“I’M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER! I’LL DRIVE THAT TRAIN IF I HAVE TOO!”

“What is going on?” Aranea asks.

Ignis gets up, “We should be asking you that considering you work for the empire.”

“Worked,” she corrected, “I run a rescue thing now.”

“Then perhaps you are what we need.”

The dragoon looked at the king still fighting his shield causing a giant scene, “Wasn’t there another one?”

“Which is why we need you, the Chancellor abducted him.”

Noct hears Aranea storming over, “WHERE IS HE?!”

“Calm down, I just told your pal I don’t work for them anymore.” she turns beginning to walk, “Now follow me and I’ll get you some men that can drive the train for ya while I handle the passengers.” Gladio helped Ignis with Noct staying close to Aranea. “So out of all of you he took the blonde?”

“It’s...It’s my fault..I should have stopped him,” Noct huffs thinking back to the sight of Prompto struggling against Ardyn. “He took him because...well..” he slaps himself, no point hiding it anymore, “I never liked Lunafreya. Ardyn knew this, it’s Prompto I love.” Aranea giggles and Noct snaps, “WHAT’S SO FUNNY!?’’

“You, I’m not judging you for the fact it’s a guy it’s more so you are so nervous about it.” They approach two men in winter uniforms, “Anyway this is Biggs and Wedge they will be your train drivers.”

Biggs nods, “So that’s the mission?”

“Yeah, I can handle things here,” Aranea says crossing her arms.

“Alright whatever let’s get going!” Noct says turning as Aranea stops him, “What?”

“Was asked to tell you to go talk to a servant of the Oracle.” she points the way she is, “Said she had information about your dad’s sword.”

Noct lets out a frustrated sigh, “Fine, you guys just be ready to go cause once I’m done we’re leaving.” He heads quickly to the woman as she smiles seeing him.

“Oh Noctis, you look so well. It’s been such a long time but you might know remember me but what I say is.”

Noct frowns, “I’m sorry but I need to hurry.”

“Oh?” the old lady looked puzzled, “What is it?”

“The person I love was taken and I need to save him.”

The lady was a bit shocked, “Loved? Him? Well I don’t know what is going on but I shall make my tale short than, Ravus wishes to give you back your father’s sword.”

Noct was a bit surprised by this, “He does? I’ll find him then, thank you for telling me I’m sorry if I’ve come off rude.”

“No it’s fine, hurry now.” She says with a smile.

Noct nods and starts heading back to the train when his phone buzzes with a text. He grabs his phone, the screen read, ‘Prompto: one new video.’ He quickly opens his phone and plays the video. He instantly regretted pushing that button, Prompto chained to a wall and Ardyn violating him. His blood boils more and more shaking with rage seeing Prompto’s face bashed on the and floor. The video ends, he stands there for a moment shaking in rage he breaks into a full sprint only to have the phone buzz again.

He peeks at the phone, it was Prompto on Ardyn’s car the Vesperpool? It hits him, the ‘snake’ that’s why he went off, the blackmail. He reaches the station as a little girl came up pulling his pants, “What?” He snaps.

“Noctis? Yeah you are him! I have a question. Were you excited to marry Lady Lunafreya?”

“No,” He answered without hesitating. “The real person I love, I want to marry needs me.”

“You didn’t?”

He just keeps walking as another video is sent, he hesitates but pushes play. He didn't waste time running into the train as soon as he saw what happened, “WE NEED TO GO NOW!”

Gladio turns, “Wha?” Noct held up the phone showing Prompto being whipped, “BIGGS! WEDGE GO!” The train took off as another image was sent, and then another and another.

Noct clenched his fists listening to his phone going wild, shutting his eyes the only thing he saw was the Imagine of Prompto beaten and abused. Gladio ripped the phone away from Noct turning it off to stop the buzzing feeling sick of his own stomach knowing what was being sent.

“I’ll make him PAY for what he’s done,” Noct growls. He would make sure of it, Ardyn had done way more than just cross the line now.


	19. Cold

Ignis and Gladio had to turn off their phones as well, Ardyn began to send them the photos and videos of what he was doing to their friend. Noct paced up and down the train trying to resist the urge to turn his phone on to call Ardyn and demand he stops. He took out his phone looking at the black screen his finger hovering over the button, maybe just a peek. He gulps turning this phone on to see the screen littered with new text message alerts he flipped his phone to his home screen looking at the picture of him and Prompto in Gauldin. Ding, a new text he caved and looked at it.

His heart sank, Prompto laid on his side, bruises covered his body along with cuts. His eyes looked tired, and based off the bits of white around him Ardyn had just used him. He looked a bit closer and saw Prompto still had his ring on he looked to be protecting it. Noct opened his photo album on his phone flipping through the photos, so many places they went together, he would save him.

Gladio’s voice came from behind, “Yo Noct got some trouble out here.”

Noct jumped a bit turning around, “Whoa could have knocked or something.”

Gladio noticed the phone, “Caving and looking at the images he’s sending?”

Noct turned his phone off, “I looked at one but then looked at the photos of us happy.”

“You’re playing into his hands by doing that.”

“I know,” Noct replies walking past, “But no matter what we do we’re stuck in his hand. Only thing we can do is keep slashing at that hand until it opens.”

Gladio chuckled, “Yeah no come on, got some daemons outside wanting to play.”

Noct groaned, “Oh boy my favorite..” Sure enough daemons crawled outside blocking the path, looking to the side the could see the corpse of the Glacian, Shiva. Waves of daemons attacked but eventually things settled down, Gladio and Ignis went back in as Noct caught his breath.

“Noct! Gotta problem in here!” Gladio calls out.

Noct groaned, “Ooooh boy more daemons?” He runs to the door and sees Ardyn walking past. “HOLD IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” He chases after opening a door to a freezing winter blast flew through the cart. Ardyn stood at the end calm as Gladio and Ignis laid on the ground. Noct could barely move, he wrapped his arms around himself forcing his legs to move. “Stop! Stop dammit! Where is he?! Where’s Prompto!” He demanded each word hard to say from both emotions and the freezing winds.

“Oh there you are,” Ardyn says with a smile unfazed by the gales. He looks down at the two on the floor, “I’m worried about your friends. They've fallen and they can’t get up, why not lend them a hand?” HIs gaze returns to Noctis forcing himself forward.

“Give..him..nnn. Wha?” He was cut off by Gentina, what was she doing here?

Ardyn looks behind him a bit surprised, “Ah the face you wore wh-” she touches him turning him into a block of ice. She was the Glacian, this shocked Noct a lot as he takes the Trident from her. He looks at the Tridant in his hand as she vanished leaving him with her blessing, he glares at the ice block of Ardyn.

“DIE!” He thrusts it into him shattering him, kneeling down he helped Gladio and Ignis to their feet, “You guys okay?”

Ignis brushed his shoulder, “A bit cold but other than that fine.”

“Ignis and I will check on our conductors,” He pulls Ignis along and Noct rests his hand on the back of a seat relaxing for a moment.

He heard something behind him, turning his head to see Ardyn rotating his neck. A sinister smile passes his lips, “I feel I’ve earned the right to call you Noct.” Noctis backs up a bit as Ardyn walked forward, “For a moment I felt death’s chill winds such is the might of the Gods.” He stops and as in a mocking tone, “Then I remembered I’m immortal, such is my blessing and curse.” He rotates his shoulder as if popping it back into place as he turns to the side, “Your attack hurt none the less, at least my feelings.”

Noct’s blood boiled over, “WHERE IS HE?! GIVE HIM BACK!” He moves his hand to the side to summon his blade ready to attack, immortal or not he would get answers.

“He? Oh yes the little toy, you’re getting close I say another hour or two.”

“WHERE!?” how dare he call Prompto a ‘toy’ this might be the reaction Ardyn wanted but Noct didn't care right now

He lifts one hand pointing, “Gralea of course, the seed of the empire. He’ll be overjoyed I’m sure, you might even find your crystal as well, two for one.” Ardyn walks past Noct, “Watching him cling to that ring is rather amusing I must say. Wonder how much longer he can survive.” Noct turned slashing his blade but he was already gone.

Noct ran to the others to fill them in.

\-----

Prompto groaned hearing Ardyn come back in. Ardyn lifted Prompto’s chin with a satisfied grin, he looked over his captive’s face, “My such a shame to mess up a lovely face.” Prompto spat in his face, he glares and yanks him by his hair, “I was in such a good mood and you just had to do that.”

Prompto smirked a bit of blood spilling from his mouth, “Your bad mood..makes me feel better.” 

Ardyn lifts him up a bit kneeing his torso, Prompto coughs blood feeling a few ribs break from contact. He drops Prompto watching him hold his body in pain, “You are very lucky I still need you alive.”

Prompto laughs despite how much it hurt, “”Sucks to be you!”

Ardyn rings his foot down on his head, “We have a little time before I need to move you, how about I show you how much it sucks to be you.”


	20. Games begin

Noctis looked out the window deep in thought not that it did any good, it was pitch dark outside. They were approaching Gralea soon and most likely tons of traps.His mind drifts to Prompto and if he was still alive, no, he had to be alive! Noct is brought back to reality as he heard Ignis begin to speak.

“We should be drawing close to Gralea.”

Noct faced him, “Yeah..”

“Can’t imagine what’ll be like,” Gladio chimed in.

Noct leaned back giving him a quick glance, “Swarming with daemons, but you knew that already.”

“Ha, Don’t remind me.”

“Once we arrive we make for the keep,” Ignis instructs.

Noct leaned forward interested, “The keep?”

“Zegnautus, an imperial megafortress said to be impregnanble.”

“With Prompto inside it,” Noct hisses a bit.

“And the crystal,” Ignis adds.

“What goes in must come out.” Gladio adjusts himself again, “But d we buy the story of the crystal being able to purge daemons?”

Ignis turns his head to his boyfriend, “The proof is in the purging, but it does stand to reason. We’ve seen the nights getting longer and daemons getting stronger. If they are aversed to the light of the crystal than we can save not only Lucis but the world.”

Noct sighs his mind still on Prompto, “We’ll find out when we take it back.”The train slowly stopped, sure enough daemons broke through the train. Noct swung his hand trying to summon his sword, “What?! I can’t it’s stuck!”

“THEN RUN!” Gladio says picking up Ignis and running as Noct followed. They got into the Regalia with Noct slamming the gas before the doors even fully closed, speeding down the tracks missiles are fired at them. Barely making it by the skin of their teeth do they make it inside the main area but at the cost of the Regalia.

Noct sighs putting a hand on the wrecked car as Gladio and Ignis got out. He thought back to his father and whispered, “Thank you dad..” He turns back to his friends, “We need to go.”The group heads forward only to be separated as a train falls cutting off the path leaving Noct on one side, “GUYS!?”

Noct sighs in relief as he hears Gladio answer, “We’re fine! We’ll find another way around.”

Deamons started to appear, “Shit, I’ll meet up with you guys! I have to run!” Noct starts to run dodging attacks when he hears a vile voice.

“And so the king arrives.”

“Ardyn, you sick bastard.” Noct barely dodges a claw making his way up some stairs and slammed the door behind him,scanning the room it was pretty empty for the most part. He takes the ring from his pocket, he had no choice, no weapons and Prompto was here in pain. He gulps lifting the ring up, counting down in his head he slammed the ring onto his finger feeling intense pain falling to his knees. The pain only lasted a moment he looks up and sees something standing up walking to some boxes he sees Prompto’s boots and a note next to them.

“Hello there Noct, I figured we can play a little game,”game? That sick son of a bitch, “You’ll go on a scavenger hunt. I’ve put your dear Prompto’s clothes all around the place, the more you find the closer you are! However if you don’t have all of them you won’t be able to get him.” Noct tightened his grip on the paper, “Good luck dear Noctis.” On the other side of the note was a list.

Shoes  
Pants  
Shirt  
Jacket  
gloves/bracelets

Noct pockets the note and starts to walk carrying the boots, “Just a little longer...I’ll be there real soon promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but next is well. you'll see.


	21. Scavenger pt:I

Noct pulled at a door, locked of course couldn’t be that easy. Walking around keeping an eye out for anything that belonged to Prompto, a daemon came crawling at him instead of finding something. He quickly held the ring out casting death and watched as the creature withered away until it vanished. Noct looked at the ring, would that be a fitting to do to Ardyn? No, he deserved worse. Finding a switch he activated it finding it opened the door up, power switches seemed like he would be hunting for them as well. Noct began searching the rest of the room for the items or maybe something to better defend himself with if he was lucky.

“Oh come now Noct, I wouldn’t hide all the items of this game in the same area would I? What fun would that be?”

Noct went through the door, “How about you shut the fuck up?” He began searching the next room quickly using death on another daemon.

Ardyn acted hurt, “Oh so ruthless!” After confirming there was nothing in that room Noct started walking again ignoring him, “Ignoring me? That’s not very nice.”

Several daemons come out and Noct lifts his hand high floating a bit a crystal appearing around the enemies, slamming his hand closed the crystal shatters to a black hole sucking them all in and Noct lands again. He takes note of the lock door searching the room once more, he found another door not locked heading through, another daemon lunges but quickly he uses holy to dodge and kill it. Heading up to a platform he sees a large control panel looking it over,he could unlock the rest of the way if he could just figure out how to use it. 

“Your head has more uses than just holding a crown on it,” Ardyn teases.

Rolling his eyes Noct looked over the board when something catches his eye,a photo? He picked it up he instantly recognized it, it was the photo of Noct’s butt that Prompto took when climbing Ravatogh.

“I found a few photos of just your rear, photos like that don’t help with the whole ‘No one can know’ thing you had.”

Noct pushed the button that the picture had been covering, a beep and the doors were unlocked. Noct folded the picture a bit putting it in his back pocket heading for the door, he should find a bag or something to carry all of Prompto’s stuff in he thought to himself. He sees an elevator, opening up more daemons he quickly cast holy to dodge and end them. Only one up. He pressed it as the door closed.

“Oh an elevator? What’s an elevator without some pleasant music.” A moment later what played fueled Noct with rage, he tightly gripped the shoes he held.

Prompto’s voice came on over the intercom, “ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.” He stops, “..there..I sung.”

Noct’s voice, “You know that song made things worse.”

“WORSE?! How did I make it worse?!”

“Promise me you won’t leave me...Promise me you’ll stay with me.”

The elevator stopped and Noct ran out and searched frantically as the audio kept going, “Noct, I’m not going anywhere. I love you more than anything else in this world.”

“Thank you...I love you so much,” the audio ends. How long has he known about them? How long has Ardyn been planning this?! Ardyn chuckles over the intercom and Noct stops looking around.

“An interesting choice of a song, but such a lovely voice don’t you think?”

“HOW LONG!?” Noct demands looking straight into a camera, “How long have you been planning this!?”

“Oh Noct, I can’t say just yet. Would ruin the fun of the scavenger hunt wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not playing your games Ardyn.”

“Oh but you are!” Noct could heard Ardyn clap a bit, “I suggest you get moving though, poor little Prompto has lost quite a bit of blood.”

Noct bites his lip forcing himself to move, he sees an MT wondering around quickly ducking behind a wall holding his breath watching it walk past him. Once it had his back to him Noct ran out from his hiding spot turning the corner before ducking behind more boxes. He gently traces the ring, the daemons he’s been fighting have been small so the ring could defeat them fast but how fast could he handle an MT? Carefully he sneaks around a bit seeing a door, he head through. Bunk beds on both sides of the room but the thing that he cared more for was another picture on the floor.

“Now Noct this is hardly the time for a nap.”

“Shut up,” Noct replies picking the photo up. It was from when they were forced to stay with Ardyn, it looked to be the dead of night when everyone was asleep. Noct had his arms wrapped around facing the wall with Prompto nuzzled in his chest the only light being from the camera used to take this picture. He put it in his pocket along with the other, seeing Prompto in that picture so happy gave him the energy to keep going. Leaving the room he headed down the halls again another locked door, turning he went the other way to an empty open room, a pile of clothes laid on the ground. Approaching the clothes he saw a card picking it up, ‘Security Pass.’ Noct smiled pocketing it, “One step closer.”

Running back to the door he holds the card up running through, a long bridge led to a central room. Running down he resisted the urge to look down as he entered the room becoming very confused, flowers were littered inside, cosmos, roses, tulips, and more. Noct picked up one of the roses looking at it confused, “Flowers? Why would y-” it hit him. A month before they left he had bought Prompto a bunch of flowers dumping them on the bed while he slept as a surprise.

“Buying flowers at random isn’t very romantic is it?”

“How long have you been watching?”Noct more demanded than ask.

“Longer than you can imagine.”

Noct started one his way again heading for the door with green lights crushing and kicking flowers with every step. Following another bridge he stepped over the MTs that laid on the ground, looking at the axes these were too broken to use for himself so he had no choice but to leave them behind. Following the path forced down he kept going forward until one of the MTs grabbed his leg sparking.

“FUCK!” He starts kicking at it prying it off and backing up as it explodes. Noct catches his breath quickly heading off once again, entering a room filled with generators but all were broken so were more a road block course thankfully there was some railing walk. He continues on his way down a winding hall, an open room to the side Noct heads in looking around only to find another photo. This one made Noct sick, he held his stomach looking at it, it was just Prompto which wouldn’t be bad on it’s own but this was Prompto as a child. The image seemed to be early morning and jogging looking very tired since he was overweight as a child, he had seen a few of the stretch marks left over but never commented on them since it was something Prompto didn't like talking about.

“Such a change a few years can make don’t you think?” Ardyn asks from over the intercom.

“You sicko! How fucking long have you been following him!?” the only reply he got was a chuckle, “So now that I want answers and acknowledge you, you don’t want to answer..” Noct rips this one up just the idea of this one made him sick, going down the hall once more he found himself at a fork, right or straight? Deciding on straight he found a device marked ‘security 2’ with a slot for the card he stole, sliding it in the device scans the card and with a beep fashed ‘Clearanced raised Level 2.’

Turning two more MTs came rushing at him, quickly he used holy to side stop and damage the two, barely anything done to them. The two kept charging at him Noct focusing as he kept using Holy, thankfully after about a minute they were dead and for the first time Noct noticed what the ring was doing to him. Glowing cracks traveled across his arm going up, tugging his shirt up he could see it kept going he sighs letting go and heading off again to the right this time where another MT was stumbling in circles, reaching out Noct was able to destroy it with Death.

Another rest area Noct took a peek inside, another picture of him sleeping with Prompto, so once again he pockets it. Just how many photos were there? Noct saw something else, a sack! He picked it up opening it up, “A bit worn but this works.” Noct put the shoes inside shutting it tight, he then slid his arm through it hefting it onto his back, now he had both hands free. Hurrying back out and through the door another MT which is dealt with using death after it’s gone he hears a very weak and hurt voice call out.

“N..oct...help me..”

He started to run, “PROMPTO!?”

Ardyn’s voice came on once more, “What little blood he has left going to his head, I’m not a doctor but that sounds very bad.”

At the end of the hall was a cell with Prompto hanging upside down passed out, “PROMPTO!” Noct pulls at the door, “DAMN IT!” An MT attacks and Noct counters with several Holy attacks running down the hall, another door he runs through stumbling as an MT falls over. Seeing a small gap Noct makes his way through on the other side was several daemons. Noct raised the ring casting Alterna, “OUT OF MY WAY!” Finding a gap he slides through finding a lever pulling it and Prompto slowly lowered to the ground.

Running over Noct too him in his arms, “PROMPTO I-” before he could even finish Prompto was gone replaced with an MT, “Another trick..AH!” In the MT’s hand was Prompto’s pants! Noct opened the hands taking the pants away, carefully folding them he put them in the bag with Prompto’s shoes. Another device was also there ‘Security 3.’ Going through the steps once more raising the card security Noct looked at the bag and the image of Prompto hanging like that rushed through his head. 

Noct slapped himself, “No...No, he’s gonna be fine..I just have to hurry. I just need three more items plus like he said the more things on the list he finds the closer to Prompto he would be.”


	22. Scavenger pt:II

_“Promise you won’t think less of me for what I’m gonna say.”_

_Noct paused the game they were playing, “What you’re gonna say? You feeling alright Prompto?”_

_Prompto shook his head, “I’m a bit scared to,” He pauses gulping “I..I love you..”_

_Noct chuckled,” Love you too br-”_

_“Not like that..I..I mean I love you in the romantic sense..”_

_Noctis froze blushing deep, “P.Prompto..”_

_The blond looked away pulling at the wristband, “I know this is really weird time to say this but I just had to get it out! It’s okay if you don’t feel the same I completely understand, I’ll never bring this up again I swear I just couldn’t take another minute of this wait..”_

_Reaching over Noct took his friend’s hand, “Prompto..I don’t think less of you or hate you.” A nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his head, “In fact you are the first person to ever want to be around me because of me not royalty or duty.”_

_“Noct I told you about that letter though.”_

_“I know, but you made the choice to act on it. The choice to follow the letter and be my friend, it was all you, yeah I was rude when we first met in middle school.”_

_Prompto laughs, “Oh Six you remember that.”_

_Noct flicks his nose, “Yeah, but as I was saying I think I want to try making a choice on my own now.”_

_“Your own choice?”_

_“Yeah, What do say to..umm..well,” He blushes looking away, “Being my..boyfriend..”_

_Prompto blushes “I..I would love too!”_

_“Alright but one thing, we can not tell anyone about this. In the future maybe but right now if news got out that the prince was dating a man things would go south fast!”_

_Prompto nods, “No problem, won’t say a thing.” Noct looks back to him both grinning ear to ear._  
\--  
Noct rubbed his eyes, he had zoned out at the worst time. Returning to the room filled with flowers Noct did his best to try not to think about them as he held the security card to the locked door. Prompto,he had to find him soon, Noct needed to know he was safe. Heading down the bridge another elevator waited on the other side, heading inside pushing the button he waits.

“Shall I turn on the tunes again?” Another audio recording, but this one wasn’t from when Insomnia fell but his birthday. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis all singing it followed by cheering and laughter. The elevator door opened and Noct began to walk towards the center of the room.

“Your heart’s desire, so close now.”

Noct breaks into a run, “PROMPTO!” Running to the central elevator on the floor was Prompto’s shirt. He kneels picking it up staring at it following the white lines zoning out once more.  
-  
 _“Well Noct?” Prompto put his hands on his hips wearing his CrownsGuard outfit for the first time._

_“Like you’ve got to much going on.”_

_“Wha? I think I look fabulous.”_

_“Plaid skirt on the jacket, leopard print pants, and what is with that shirt?” Noct laughs as Prompto pouts, “But you still look adorable.”_

_Prompto blushes, “T...thanks..”_  
-  
Noct shook his head folding up the shirt putting it in the bag, after putting it back he pushed the button and of course nothing happened. “Just my luck.”

“You know Noct zoning out in a place like this isn't good for you, is something on your mind?”

“Shut it,” Noct growls walking away, he sees a control panel down a narrow bridge heading that way. This bridge wasn’t as stable creaking with each step, “Don’t look down...don’t look down..” Reaching the panel he begins trying to use it, there was a slot for his card but it denied it. Looking to the side he saw a hanger down another bridge, so Noct quickly crossed going to the hanger and froze seeing an Iron Giant. Noctis slipped behind some crates sneaking around down a path going down and around keeping against the wall to stay out of sight of the daemon, there was an MT but it was walking away.

Running to a lift going up it lets him out above a to where a larger control panel was. Walking over another picture waited for Noct, an irritated groan passed his lips as he lifted the picture up. Another candid picture from when they were at the Chocobo post, Prompto striking poses pretending to be Gladio as Noct laughed snapping pictures. Noct put it with the other ones grabbing a new keycard looking it over, generator key, sliding it in with his other keycard he makes his way back. Going back to the panel on the narrow bridge he slide it in turning to see the central elevator had buzzed back to life, Noct couldn’t help but smile he was getting closer.

Noct began to walk as he heard Ardyn speaks, “The higher you climb.” Another Iron Giant slams down raising its blade, “The further you fall.” The blade is brought down and the bridge breaks apart. Noct turns running trying desperately not to fall but his fingers fail to hold and he falls below.  
-  
 _“Prompto!”_

_The blonde turned, “Oh what’s up?”_

_Noct wrapped an arm around his shoulders taking out a pair of tickets, “Guess who scored tickets to Florence plus the Machine.”_

_Prompto gasped looking at them, “No way! I thought it was sold out!”_

_“Well when you are the Crowned Prince you can pull some strings to get some,” He brags handing one to Prompto._

_“Thought you didn’t like using your title to get special treatment.”_

_Noct shrugged, “Well for this I made an exception.” He looks away blushing, “I..I also thought it would make you happy..”_

_Prompto kisses his cheek, “Very, I’ll have to pay you back somehow.”_

_“Just keep being you.”_  
-  
Noct groaned as his consciousness returned, his back aching, he survived? Forcing himself to sit up he flinches grabbing his right arm, looking at it he could see it was broken. He takes out his personal supplies looking over what he had, two potions, a hi-potion, three elixirs, and a remedy. He wanted to save them for Prompto but with a broken arm, taking the hi-potion up to his mouth he pulls the cork open with his mouth chugging it. A painful groan as the bone snaps back into place, gently rubbing it he could feel that while the bone was together it wasn’t fully healed. Looking around he saw Ravus, dead and his father’s sword with him.

Noct walked over with a sigh,a pointless death. He carefully took the fake arm off the sword laying it next to Ravus, he brought his hands together resting them on his chest. Grabbing the sword he attached it to his belt, now he could better fight back against all the MTs and daemons. Walking onward an MT came running at him, taking the sword he slashed the MT in half and started to run.

He smiles,”Just a little longer. Just hang in there a little longer.”


	23. Scavenger pt:III

Pushing forward more daemons attack but now with his father’s sword and the Ring of Lucii the it’s child’s play to push through. Doing a quick check of the room he heads down the hall seeing another rest area, and given the trend a picture inside. Heading inside Noct picks up the picture, and just as all the times before a candid sleeping picture of the two, just how many did Ardyn have? Noct left the room heading down the halls once more, a strange scratching noise is heard.

“Did you hear that? There’s something out there…”

Rolling his eyes he keeps going when green smoke sprays from the pipe, “What’s this smoke?” He felt sick grabbing his stomach, “arg...Poison?!” He starts walking through the halls trying to breath as little as possible, “Gotta shut it off.” Noct walks into a room with two large fans, no poison smoke in here but no way to go forward. Using this room to catch his breath taking a deep breath and runs holding his breath, running past daemons he struggled to hold his breath. Entering another room with even bigger fans he finds a control panel mashing buttons ignoring the picture that was there turning the fans on. Gasping Noct leans on the control panel looking at the picture, it was from a picture of the whole gang fighting.

Daemons crawl from the ground, “Can’t a guy catch his breath?” Drawing the sword he slashes through them heading out, he would just have to walk a bit slower until he recovered.

“Don’t you have a remedy?” Ardyn asks.

“I don’t, it’s for Prompto,” Noct growls making his way through the halls. Winding halls all looking the same at this point a tired yawn, how long has it been since Noct last got a good night’s sleep? No time to think about that MTs from both sides, using the ring he cast several Holy spells making sure the bag on his back is unharmed. Noct enters what seems to be a break room a vending machine and another security upgrade were inside, Noct reached into his pockets taking ut his wallet counting how much he had on him, 2,000 gil he frowns looking at what’s inside he had to pick carefully.

Noct’s stomach growls as he sees the snack food inside, last thing he had to eat was a cheap train meal that didn’t really fill him up. “Let’s see..I can get two bags of chips one for me one for Prompto when I find him that’ll run me 200 gil.” He shakes his head, Prompto would need more than a bag of chips. Looking over the machine there were candy bars each running for 150 gil, soda 200 each, water 100 each, “No meat or protein bars.”

“Oh you would love meat wouldn’t you Noct?”

Noct starts putting gil inside, and buying things from the machine. After it was done Noct bought three bags of chips, three candy bars, three bottles of soda, and five bottles of water. Noct put everything but one bottle of water and one bag of chips into the bag, he walks to one of the couches opening the chips and began to eat the chips. Soon the bag is empty, tilting his head back Noct dumped all the crumbs he could into his mouth eating them as well. Tossing the bag aside he opened the water chugging it, a relieved sigh Noct wipes his face tossing the bottle to the ground going to the security to upgrade.

“It’s rude to throw stuff on the ground.”

Ignoring him Noct pushed forward, another bridge to a large room inside where tons of MTs. Fighting his way through Noct hears the scratching again as he left the the area, another elevator he pressed the button. A thud behind him, quickly turning a large winged daemon was now behind him, it slashed at him. Noct ducked running away as it kept attacking him, Ardyn laughed over the intercom as the daemon kept going after him. A ding, the elevator had arrived, making a dash for it Noct got inside closing the door. He sat out of breath as the elevator rose.

“Would you like your elevator music?”

“Would you like to stop being a prick?” Exiting Noct headed out, the power was out so the only way. Activating switches restoring power, and running from the winged daemon arriving at another elevator Noct held his right arm as it throbbed in pain. Leaving he came across a series of rooms much different from the rest.

“The empire made considerable inroads into the science of daemons. Well, after I showed them the way of course.” Noct entered a room with three large screens, “We’d manage to make daemons..right here.” 

“Make daemons?” Noct shook his head going through doors with green lights more daemons inside.

“Ever wonder where daemons come from? Once upon a time they were children of nature-beasts and men. Aw, you’ve killed so many.” Wait, so daemons were people? How did Ardyn know this? Noct was about to leave when he saw Prompto’s gloves and bracelets, rushing over he grabbed them noticing the papers under it, ‘Project Deathless.’ Stuffing the gloves and bracelets into the bag he heads to another room. He finds a key taking it back to the room with giant screens, turning it on Noct saw a new room was open.

“The infantry units you callously dub, “MTs” all began as babes in this very facility.” MTs and daemons crawl out from hiding and attack as Ardyn keeps speaking, “Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight.” Noct finished the last of them picking up another key, “What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer..At the hands of a foreign king. Well not so ‘MT’ now are they?”

Noct took the key back turning off the first key to instead turn on the new key, based off the map this opened his path. Ardyn clapped mocking Noct as he headed down the halls. Another rest area but now was no time to take a break, Noct reached for the door when he heard Ardyn speak.  
“The most fascinating tidbit about your dear Prompto,” He begins to say.

Noct clenches his teeth, “What?”

“He had more secrets that just the one you were in on. It’s also bigger than the fact he was having sex with me just so I wouldn’t soil you image. No, this one is quite the ‘skeleton in the closet’ as the saying goes.”

It made Noct sick thinking of Prompto allowing this bastard to use him, “I don’t care. I don’t care what it is, I just want him back!” Pushing forward down a hall Ardyn laughs at this response. Another MT tries to block the path but without hesitation Noct destroys it and keeps running forward. Choosing to ignore a rest area knowing all that was inside was another candid picture of the two or just Prompto asleep.

“Not going to check?”

“I figured how this works now, I don’t care for your creepy pictures.”

A chuckle, “Oh that’s a huge lie. You got so disgusted by a few of them.” Running through the routine Noct noticed he was dragging a bit, was he that tired? How long has he been in here? “You’ve been in here for about a day just do you know.” Going through another door to a bridged area with a central room this one felt different. The main building wasn’t an elevator or pure gray steel there was design effort on this one, the walls carried large crates that covered the walls from one side to another.

“What the hell is this place? What are they keeping inside?” Looking up he saw a sinister red machine hanging from the ceiling, “Not sure what that is, but I got a hunch it’s bad. Don’t like it one bit.” There was a large double door locked, taking out his security card he found that it was some kind of scanner instead, he would have to try again later but he peeked inside through one of the barred windows a throne? Was this the ‘throne room’ of the empire? Circling around Noct found a switch causing the whole thing to rise up, he just had to be close by now right?

“How will this story end I wonder.”

“With Prompto safe and you gone.” Alarms sound and with a tired sigh Noct got to work taking out MTs and hunting for the security upgrade. The battle was tough and Noct had some bad cuts on him when it was over, he had no choice but the drink a potion else risk losing too much blood. With a small limp Noct heads through the door he now could, another rest area already? Heading in was not a picture but Prompto’s cellphone and camera, picking them up he put them with the others, “Just the jacket left…”

Finding a rag he wiped the blood off his face and arms, tossing the rag in a trash bin since it was completely stain he heard Ardyn again, “Oh look he does know how to use a trash can.” Noct ignored again going to the next room, a hallway he could see MTs on the ground along with Prompto’s jacket, a trap. Having no choice Noct goes to it as Ardyn chuckles, “In case there was any doubt. It’s a trap.”

Noct picked up the jacket folding it, “No shit sherlock.” As he hefted it back up both ends of the hallway slam with an electric fencing, the MTs get up and attack. “I’ve really gone and done it now,” Noct complains slicing at one of the MTs.

Noct hears a muffled voice as he parries an attack, “Noct? Is that you?”

“Hey Noct!Can you hear us?!”

The tired king smiled, “IGNIS! GLADIO!” He finished them off as part of the hall opened allowing him to retreat some from the advancing wall.

Gladio came running up with Ignis on his back, “Noct’s in trouble!” He sets Ignis down looking around frantic.

“There should be a kill switch nearby-find it!” Ignis instructs 

“How do you know that?”

“I believe it is the reason we were brought here.” Another Mt got up and Noct dispatched it waiting for Gladio, when the electric field fell Noct stumbled out landing on his knees panting.

“The hell’d you get here?” Noct asks.

Gladio offers his hand, “You’re welcome?” Noct takes it flinching a bit forgetting for a moment about his arm, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I broke my arm so had to take a hi-potion for it.” Gladio carefully helps him up, “But I’ll be fine.”

“After we were separated we received help from the usual suspect,” Ignis informs.

Gladio notices the bag, “What’s in the bag?”

“Ardyn had me on a scavenger hunt, it’s Prompto’s clothes along with some snacks I got from a vending machine since I figured he’d be hungry once we find him.”

“He’s playing with us, we also found some weird things,” Gladio growls.

“Talk later, Prompto is nearby I just got the last item on the list.”

Ardyn finally spoke up, “Such a nice reunion. I should hope you find the little toy soon.”

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT!” Noct yelled walking with the others down the hall that just tried to kill him. They entered the security room with monitors flickering and dying. Noct found a switch messing with it, “Locked, so inside maybe?”There was a beep as Gladio helped Ignis to the now unlocked door as Noct followed.

“Oh so close,” Ardyn teases.

Going through was a long hallway lined with cells, at the end was a cell with something inside. Noct’s blood ran cold freezing for just a moment processing what he saw. Prompto strapped to a metal device head hanging down.

Noct runs down the hall crying, “PROMPTO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeee that found him. Nearing the end now.


	24. reunited

Getting closer Noct saw just how badly Prompto was hurt. Bruising all over his body, terrible gashes, Ardyn’s dried cum caked his blonde hair and legs, and his nose and lip swollen. Noct chokes on a sob lifting his hands shakily cupping his lover’s face, he was out cold paler than usual.

Gladio walked up working on removing the shackles, “Get ready to catch him.”

Noct nods as Gladio removes the restraint and Prompto falls limp into Noct’s arms. Noct could feel how how weak he was, easing him down Noct cradled him close. He ran his thumb gently under Prompto’s lip cleaning off the blood, this was his fault, all because he loved him. 

“How bad are his injuries?” Ignis asks.

“Pretty bad Iggy, we should go back to that rest area and treat him,” Gladio says.

“Yeah, I’ll carry him.” Noct carefully lifted Prompto up holding him close the group made their way back. Noct ran into the room laying Prompto on a bed looking him over, “We should clean him up first.”

“Do we have any water?”

Noct took the bag off his back opening it up, “Yeah I have four of them.”Gladio took a blanket ripping a piece off handing it over to Noct, he opened the bottle pouring half of it on the ‘rag’ and began carefully cleaning him up. Gladio took the rest of the bottle carefully cleaning Prompto’s hair making sure not to get any in his nose or mouth.

“What do we have in terms of curatives?” Ignis asks gripping his cane tight.

“I have a potion, three elixirs, and a remedy.”

“Once he’s cleaned up try to give him an elixir.”

Noct nods,”Yeah..I’ll do it.” Making his way to his arms Noct stops seeing Prompto’s right wrist, he’s never seen it a barcode? Noct repeats what Ardyn told him under his breath,“Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight.” So that was the ‘skeleton’ in his closet, he was an MT? Noct chuckles Gladio looking confused.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll tell you guys later, right now lets clean him up.” After a couple minutes the blood and cum is all cleaned up. Noct opens an elixir lifting it to Prompto’s mouth, cupping his face with his free hand pouring the healing mix down his throat. The elixir begins to work, the gashes closing and stitching themselves, his lips and nose return to normal, the bruising turning lighter, he wasn’t fully healed but he was much better. Noct took out Prompto’s clothes slowly dressing him with Gladio’s help, both smile seeing Prompto fully dressed and cleaned up.

“We should allow him to rest,” Ignis gets up, “Gladio please help me into a bed I’m also rathr tired myself.”

Gladio yawns taking Ignis’s hand, “Same, Noct you should get some sleep too.”

“I will I just..I just want to sit by him.” Gladio nods and the two go to bed.

Noct takes Prompto’s left hand kissing it, “I’ve missed you.” He rests his head on the bed holding tight to his beloved’s hand. Noct’s eyes feel heavy, all the fatigue catching up to him now that he’s relaxed. Noct shut his eyes with a smile going to sleep.

Hours later Prompto groans his eyes feeling heavy as he forces them open. His vision was blotted and blurred, he felt something holding his hand, something warm. A few painful blinks he sees the source of the warmth, he forces a smile wincing in pain a bit, ‘N..Noct…”

Noct stirs a bit as Prompto weakly tugs his hand trying to wake him. The king yawns looking up and tears form as he chokes up a little, “Prompto..You’re awake, oh thank the Six.” Noct lunges hugging him as Prompto flinches in pain sobbing Noct nuzzled the slender neck he held, “I was so worried..When Ardyn took you away..Those videos he kept sending..I thought I was going to lose you.”

Prompto pat his back, “I..missed you too..But nn…”

Noct backs up, “Sorry, I just.”

“I’m sorry Noct.”

“You’re sorry?!”

Prompto nods, “I..I should have told you about the blackmail.I..I also have something else to tell you.” He looks at his wrist, “Well...You see I’m..”

“You’re an MT,” Noct finishes.

“WHa? How?”

“I’ve gone through hell, I found the labs Ardyn thought I’d care where you came from jokes on him.” The two laugh when Prompto starts violently coughing a little blood came out, “PROM!?”

“Sorry, Ardyn broke my ribs he really did a number on me.”  
Noct reached into his supplies, “Here, I got another elixir.” Opening it up he hands it to Prompto who chugs it, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thank you,” His stomach growls and he blushes. Noct chuckles, “What’s so funny!?”

Noct reaches for his bag,”You must be starved.” He dumps everything out, “I got chips, soda, candy and water.”

Prompto drools a little, “I really shouldn’t eat this but. Oh god I’m so hungry.” Noct opens the chips handing them over laughing as they are quickly devoured. Prompto grabs the candy ripping it open scarfing it down, opening a water he chugs the whole thing.

“Slow down a little,” Noct says taking a candy bar for himself.

“Sorry, I just didn’t think I was this hungry.”

“You should back to bed, you need to get your energy back.”

“Noct, you know I’m able to quickly rebound, if anything you’re the one that needs more sleep.” He notices his camera and phone, picking them up he turned them on with a smile, the smile Noct missed.

“Prom..” He leans forward gently kissing him, “I needed that.”

“I needed it too,” Prompto chuckles, Noct crawls into the bed with him, “Whoa, gettin in with me cowboy?”

Noct cuddles against him, “I’m tired and been missing my chocoboy. I demand cuddles so says I the king.”

Prompto laughs, “Dammit Noct.”

“Shh! The parents are asleep,” Noct teases nuzzling him.

“No we aren’t,” Gladio speaks up.

The two freeze as Ignis speaks, “Noct stop being playful, Prompto is still recovering despite what he says.”

Noct sighs, ‘Fine mooooom.”

“Mum’s the word,” Ignis teases.

Noct gives Prompto another kiss, “Goodnight chocoboy.”

Prompto smiles, “Goodnight King of Naps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little fluff again. Prompto is saved.


	25. Crystal

When the group woke up Gladio and Ignis had some water while Prompto and Noct drank the last potion and elixir healing the rest of their wounds. Noct helped Prompto put his boots despite him insisting he can do it just fine. Now they had to find a way to get their weapons back, Ignis hearing a strange buzz pointed the way going to the door that Noct couldn’t get through before.

“I got it,” Prompto walks up holding his wrist to it unlocking it, So..Gladio, Ignis..I.”

“We heard you earlier, it’s fine,” Ignis smiles as Gladio gently pats his back. Heading inside Noct approached a large machine drawing his father’s sword from his waist he stabs it electricity going wild for a moment before dying out.

“Now to test it,” Noct holds out his hand summoning a sword. He smirks and allows his father’s sword to join the other royal arms he had, he jumps a bit as Prompto spanks him.

“Back in business!”

“Now we can go get the Crystal,” daemons appear, “But first a warm up.” After the battle Noct stretched, “Feels good being able to fight back again.”

“Noct when did you put the ring on?”

“I didn’t really have a choice,” Noct looks at it, “I was defenseless and you were in danger.”

Prompto held his left hand up with a smile, “Well at least now we’re both wearing our rings.”

“I guess we are.”

Ignis chuckles, “Enough you two we must make haste.”

“And I’ve got the keys to this whole place,”the blonde brags.

“No better than a burglar.”

He winks, “I stole your heart didn’t I?” Noct turns bright red as the others laugh. “Now we got a world to save sugar.”

Noct gives him a playful shove as the group moves out. Running into the winged daemon who was the emperor the group slayed him heading for a hanger looking around.

“How about another reunion?” 

The group braces as Ravus turning daemon walks forward clearly in pain. There is a little hesitation but it had to be done. The battle was rough but they managed it, Ravus faded away finally resting in peace. Before they could catch their breath hordes of daemons began to attack,no end in sight as the waves never ceased.

“Noct! You must go get the crystal!” Ignis shouts barely dodging an attack.

“What about you guys?!”

“We can handle this!” Gladio says shielding Ignis from an attack.

Noct runs to Prompto taking his hand pulling, “You’re coming with me!”

“What! But Gla-”

Noct didn’t even let him finish as he pulled him into the elevator, “I’m not letting you leave my side.” 

“Hanger closing in one minute..” Looking forward the way hanger was slowly closing. The two started running for the hanger as Ardyn laughs.

“Abandoning your retainers to save yourself and your lover, truly the mark of a ruler.”

Prompto frowns looking back as Noct tightens his grip, “They’ll be okay Prom..” He nods as the two run through the door giving one last look as it closes. Prompto pulls a bit but stops with a sigh as the gate closed. “Don’t die on me you two,” Noct lets go of Prmpto’s hand, maybe he was being selfish taking Prompto with.

“Come on, I’ll be your backup if anything tries to stop you,” Prompto very lightly punches the king’s shoulder. “Now come on we got a crystal with your name on it.” The two run and Noct recognizes it as where he fell, going to the elevator it worked.

“So selfish of you Noct. Think they are alive? I don't think Ignis can survive without someone who can fight from a distance.”Noct pats Prompto’s shoulder, “Those who died for you- what do you think was going through their minds? Did they know that the wedding and peace they thought they were going to get was a lie?”

“We’ll come back for them, the second I get my hands on that Crystal we will make sure everyone is safe.” The elevator stopped, a long narrow hallway, “More hallways.” He starts to walk followed by Prompto, “How far is this one? It better be he-” he stopped seeing a bright light, “There is is.”

As the two drew closer Ardyn spoke, “Your journey is over,Noct.” Prompto stood back a bit watching Noct reach his hand out lightly touching it.

“Please...Help me stop the daemons.” Light poured out pulling at Noctis, “Why!?” Noct starts pulling trying to get away as Prompto watches in horror.

“Unharmed by the Light, The Chosen King indeed.” Prompto turned seeing Ardyn he draws his gun. Ardyn started walking forward, “Allow me to regale you a tale. In an age long past an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes you’ve seen.” Prompto fires a few shots but it doesn’t slow him down, “In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. HIs body would come to host myriad of daemons, that countless lives be spared.” Noct squirmed trying to get out as he was dragged deeper and deep into the light as Ardyn calmly kept speaking, “A jealous king, one not chosen by Crystal, ostracized and demonized the healer of the people. Making him a true monster.”

“So? What are you trying to say?” Prompto asks still holding his gun up even though it did nothing against Ardyn.

“When I gave you my name earlier, you should know that wasn’t the name given to me at birth.” Ardyn smiles as he spoke, “Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You’ll never guess who Izunia was.” Noct growls as Prompto stood shocked, “Noct, killing you as a mortal would never bring me satisfaction. Claim the Crystal’s power. Arise as it’s champion!” Ardyn lightly cresses Noct’s face, “Once King and Crystal are no more, I know redemption. Do come back soon, I would hate for my motivation to bring you this far was for not.” And with that Noct faded into the Crystal.

“NOCT!” 

“Don’t worry I have no more use for you, you played your part rather well, so for now I won’t do anything to you or the other two, speaking of which.”

Ignis and Gladio came running up, “PROMPTO! WHERE’S NOCT!?”

Ardyn turns and the two get ready to fight, “I must go now, he can fill you in.” He starts walking away as Gladio swings his blade slicing through his neck line and Prompto fires a shot into his back. Ardyn fell to the ground but got back up chuckling as he walked away.

“We should escape..”

“But Iggy the Crystal! Noct!”

“Noct and the Crystal will be okay, I’ll fill you in as we escape,” Prompto looks at his ring. The other two nod running out.  
-  
When Noct awoke in the Crystal he was greeted by the leader of the Six, Bahamut. The information he learned from the divine being was conflicting to him, on one hand he could save the world and restore peace to everything, but it would cost him his life. Noct didn’t really have a choice did he? The world needed him to do this, he had to ‘give his all’ for the people just as they did for him. Noct shut his eyes allowing the power to flow and his mind to race about how he would have to tell the others before the end.  
-  
When Noct opened his eyes he didn’t know where he was. Noct stood walking outside where Umbra sat, it was dark, the longer nights have left only night at this point hadn’t it? How long was he in the Crystal, kneeling he took a note from the dog opening it up.

“Waiting in HammerHead,” Looking to the side was the boat they had taken to Altissia. Boarding Noct saw his face, he was older, his hair a little longer, his hand traced the beard he looked like his father now. Noct started the boat up heading for Gauldin and then HammerHead.


	26. Last night

Thankfully Noct didn’t have to walk all the way to HammerHead, the timing was actually way to perfect to be real! Little Talcott all grown up came to him in his truck and drove him there safely along with filling him in on what happened. Ten years, it’s been ten years since he entered the Crystal, Ignis never got his vision back but apparently him and Gladio had finally tied the knot. Ardyn never touched Prompto again, he was just ‘motivation’ for Noct and while this made him a little mad that was the reason he was happy knowing that creep hasn’t done anything. Once they arrived Noct smiled seeing Ignis and Gladio walk up, both had some stress lines mixed with age, Gladio had a ponytail while Ignis’s hair was slicked back a bit.

“NOCT!” Noct’s smile got bigger seeing Prompto run out of the old restaurant. The once skinny blonde had more muscle now and a goatee, Gladio stepped aside a bit letting him through as Noct spread his arms almost being knocked over as he was hugged. “YOU’RE BACK!”

Noct chuckled patting Prompto’s back, “Yeah, I’m back..Can’t believe it’s been ten years..”

“Felt like a hundred dude.”

Noct gave him a kiss, “I’m sorry.”

Prompto covered his nose chuckling, “You smell so bad.”

“I haven’t had a bath in ten years!” Gladio and Ignis chuckle, Noct smiles at them, “By the way, congrats on tying the knot you two.”

“Yeah, we decided if we’re gonna die we might as well make sure that was done,” Gladio explains blushing just a little.

“Anyway tomorrow, we go take back Insomnia and well. I’ll explain some things I learned but would you guys mind if.well..I..”

“Of course your highness, a day to get ready,” Ignis finishes knowing what he wanted.

“More like a day with blondie.”

“Thanks,” Noct takes Prompto hand pulling him to the trailer.

“Now then I guess we get a day of our own,” Gladio purrs.

“It has been awhile,” Ignis blushes and Gladio laughs heading back to the restaurant slash base.

Shutting the door Noct heads to the bathroom, “Okay first I want a shower.”

“Awww, I have to wait even longer?!” Noct laughs at the whining as he quickly showers off, he decided not to shave as he comes out soon after, “Keeping the beard?”

“I think I look good with it, unlike what’s going on with you.”

“I’ve been busy, haven’t had time to shave,” Prompto says messing with the goatee on his face.

“Then go shave now.”

Prompto puffs his cheeks, “But that’s more time not snuggling.”

“Fine keep it,” Noct walks over knocking him over as he hugs him both lay in the bed. He nuzzles kissing each freckle on Prompto’s face making him laugh.

“Stop! That tickles! Your beard tickles!” Noct stops but licks his neck, ‘aaah..ah. Noct?”

“Last time we did this was Altissia, I think we both need a romantic night. If..If you want.”

“Yeah, you’re right, let’s do this.” Prompto sits up taking off his bracelets and gloves, his ring was still on his hand but looked slightly damaged. “The ring took some battle damage but oh well.”

Noct takes it kissing it, “I’m just glad you’re safe.” He reaches over taking off Prompto’s jacket tossing it aside as Prompto removed his shirt, a few new scars. Noct traced his finger over them, “Sorry I had to go.”

“It’s fine, you’re back now.” Prompto undid his belt tossing it aside starting on his pants.

Noct helped and pulls them away leaving his fiance in just his boxer and he was still nude from his shower, “Yeah..I am.” Not yet, Noct wanted him to know first but right now he wanted him happy.

Prompto leaned over taking Noct’s shaft in his hand, “Now let’s see if mine tickles.” He begins to rub it and licking it. Noct clenches the sheets watching Prompto slide it in his mouth.

“P..Prom..”Noct gulps watching his head bob the goatee lightly brushing against his leg making Noct chuckle. “Yeah..it..aaah..t..tickles.” Prompto pulls takes it out licking it as he keeps rubbing, ‘PROM! Oh Six..” He went back to sliding it in his mouth and noct felt himself getting close “I’..I’m gonna. Pull back!” Prompto ignored the warning as Noct released in his mouth, “Sorry..”

Prompt pulled back spitting it into the trash can, “It’s fine.”

Noct chuckles pulling Prompto’s boxers down and then him up onto his lap,”Come here you!”

 

“EEP! What are you gonna do?” Prompto poked his nose.

Noct flipped him onto his stomach lifting his rear, “This.” He eases himself into Prompto’s rear as he gasps. Noct slowly pups reaching for Prompto’s rubbing it, “Just like our first.”

Prompto chuckles but it turns into a moan, “Y..yes..Harder!” Noct does just so and licks his neck enjoying the moans coming from his lover “n..Noct..aaahhh.”

Noct nuzzled closer not letting up whispering, “Prompto.”

Prompto shivers “N..Noct i’m...aaahh!” He releases getting it all over Noct’s hand and Noct also let go letting it fill him before pulling out. “yeah...I..I needed that so damn much..”

Noct pulled him up kissing deeply, “Same, now then let’s get cleaned up..again..”So the two cleaned up and Noct managed to shave Prompto’s goatee the two now laid in the bed with fresh sheets holding each other.

Prompt nuzzled into Noct’s chest, “I’m so glad you’re back..we can save the world and finally marry.”

Noct sighs, “About that..You see..” He sits up “In order to save the world, bring back the light and end the scourge I..I have to die..”

Prompto is silent and then chuckles, “Oh very funny.” Noct looks away and he sits up horrified ‘OH..Oh you’re..serious..” Prompto grabbed his shoulders, “YOU’RE LEAVING ME AGAIN!?”

“It’s not like I want too!”

“You can’t just fuck me and say ‘oh by the way I’m gonna die’ NO!” Tears started to run down his face, “You can’t..”

“It’s the only way,” Noct was avoiding eye contact now.

“NO! You can’t go! Just let Ardyn have his way! Don’t leave me!”

“I’M GOING TO DIE AND THAT’S FINAL!” Noct snaps. SIlence fills the room for a few moments, “I’m sorry Prompto. I have to do my duty.” Noct cupped Prompto’s face in his hands wiping away the tears, “I love you. I wish I didn’t have to but I must.”

Prompto hugs him tight, “I love you Noct..I love you so much…” Noct kisses him softly with a smile, “I’m gonna miss you…”

“I’ll miss you too.”

The next day they donned their outfits for the final battle, the king, his two Kingsglaive, and his glaive lover. The other two learning of their king’s fate were broken but accept, Ignis cooked Mother and Child Rice Bowl for Noct as his final meal.


	27. Daylight

Insomnia was crawling with daemons, rubble from the battle mixed with rubble of daemons blocked the road. Fighting their way through the hordes and pressing forward, Noct couldn’t help but have fun as bad as it is to admit. Ignis didn’t turn as he blocked an attack from the side as Gladio ran up taking out the daemon that had attacked him, Prompto slides under an attack summoning two guns shoving them under the metal plates of the daemon firing them.

“You guys have gotten really good at this.”

Gladio chuckles, “Ten years of practice does that.”

A loud roar and a Behemoth King walks around guarding the Citadel. They all nod and rush into battle. This battle was a bit tougher but they managed to get through, Noct looks at the gate feeling nervous thinking of what lies ahead.

Prompto kisses his cheek snapping him out of it, “Come on highness.”

“Coming,” He says with a smile heading through. Walking forward Ardyn stood on the stairs with a smile looking at the group.

Ardyn holds his arms out, “Ifrit, the Infernion, He doesn’t share the Glaceon’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a warm welcome.” He turns walking away with a wave, “I await you above.” A pillar of flame erupts from the ground and in a throne he sits, the traitor of the Six, Ifrit.

Everyone rushed forward weapons ready as the God lifted his hand sending flames out. Everyone falls back, Noct’ clothes catching fire and he rolls on the ground trying to put them out. Prompto rushes over smacking the flames out, “Stay low! We’ll keep him busy!” Noct nods watching him go pulling himself to his feet. Seeing the god prepare another attack Noct hid with Ignis as the others piled together getting away from the attack.

The battle waged waged for over an hour, only with the help of Bahamut and Shiva was the battle able to be won. Taking a few potions they pressed on again entering the palace, walls so clean and untouched the power on.

“The throne is up ahead,” Noct says walking forward.

“And all lit up for us,” Gladio smirks.

“He wants this over as much as we do.”

Prompto looks away, “Y..Yeah..”Taking the elevator the group headed up, Noct stood silent looking at the door waiting. Prompto reached out but pulled his hand back as it dinged opening up, he couldn't stop him. A short walk and they arrive outside the throne room Noct stops outside turning to Prompto.  
“Prom..Can I have that photo?Of that night?”

Prompto takes it out, the paper was worn but the image could still be seen, Noct on one knee and Prompto shocked. Prompto fought back tears and Noct gives him a kiss and calming smile, he nods as Noct opens the door walking in. Ardyn sat on the throne he grins looking at the group walk forward.

“I’m afraid you're out of luck,” Ardyn leans back, “The throne brings you here but it seats only one. ”

“Off my chair jester, the king sits there.”

Ardyn stands, “Oh Noct-How I have waited. Longer than you could ever know.” Raising his hand he keeps speaking, “Tonight, the dreams of the royal blood..come to an end.”

“Spite’s been what kept him going,” Gladio remarks.

“Talk about a grudge, even I don’t bare that much of one,” Prompto jokes.

“It’s time for my ascension,” Noct says taking a step forward. Ardyn swings his arm dark energy shooting out hitting Prompto, Ignis and Gladio all three groan in pain falling to the ground out cold, “GUYS?!” He turns angry, “What did you do?!”

Ardyn was gone standing near the giant hole in the side of the wall, “They have no place in this, the battle of kings! Come Noctis!” He warps away.

Noct sighs kneeling to Prompto’s side, he was fine, looking over so were Gladio and Ignis. Noct lifted Prompto’s left hand kissing it for luck. Heading up he warps to Ardyn and begins the final battle.It was tough but he won, but he had to hurry, warping back he arrived as the others awoke. Heading back outside Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio would hold back the daemon hordes as Noct rid the world of darkness.

“So this is farewell?” Ignis asks being the first to break the silence.

“Yeah,” Noct confirms,”Here we are.”

“It’s all you.”

Noct nods walking to Prompto, “Prom..I’m sorry.”

Prompto takes his hands, “It’s okay.” He fights back tears, “I understand go save the world,” he forces a smile.

Noct leans in kissing him, “One more kiss for the road.” He pulls away walking up the stairs a bit then turning, “Walk tall..my friends.” They all nod as Noct headed inside, growling as daemons rose up they summoned their weapons fighting off the hordes. 

They fought as long as they could until soon the daemons all vanish and in the horizon the sun. Prompto gulps running inside, “Prompto wait!” Gladio screams running after followed by Ignis.

Prompto ran into the throne room and froze, Noct sat the throne, his father’s sword in his chest. Gladio and Ignis stand at the door watching Prompto climb the stairs. He stands in front of Noct when he legs give out falling to his knees Prompto could no longer hold back tears. Putting his hands on Noct’s knees feeling them cold and lifeless Prompto screams breaking down into a sobbing mess, he was gone, Noct was gone..


	28. Happiness

Prompto had his face buried in Noct’s knees shaking his head, “No...No, I said...You can’t be gone..”

Gladio sighs walking up, “Prompto..come on we-”

“DON’T YOU WE NEED TO GO ME!” Prompto snaps barely able to hold the strength to be mad before breaking apart again sobbing, “Noct’s gone..The first person to love me, to care for me..He’s gone.” He looks at the corpse in front of him, “I had asked Noct to let Ardyn win you know..”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to marry Noct and live happy together even if it meant the end of the world.” Prompto sniffs rubbing his eyes trying to stop his tears, “But Noct said no, he wanted peace even knowing the cost.”

Gladio sighs grabbing the sword lodged in Noct’s chest pulling, “Well, let’s get this out. I think he deserves a nice grave don’t you?”

Prompto nods helping him pull out the sword, it slides out a little blood coming from the wound as the sword fell to the ground. Prompto cupped Noct’s face, “He looks so peaceful..”

“How about you carry him Prompto?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto nods taking Noct into his arms, he was a bit heavy but he could deal with it. Prompto kept his head down as they walked looking at Noct’s face. Prompto fought the best he could, his lip quivers thinking about all the great times he and Noct shared. Looking up every now and again making sure he didn’t bump into anything more memories flood, they pass the high school and Prompto freezes looking at it.

Ignis stops, “Prompto?”

“What’s wrong?”

Tears start to fall again and Prompto falls to his knees once more cradling Noct, “I..I can’t do it…” He looks at Noct his tears falling on his face, “What am I going to do? I feel so lost..”

“Prom..we..”Gladio sighs patting Ignis’s shoulder, “Ignis and I will go on ahead and wait outside the city. You take your time.” Ignis nods understanding how bad Prompto must appear.

“Thank you,” He croaks as the two leave.

Prompto stands back up holding Noct’s body close, “I want to make one important stop..Assuming it’s still there.” Walking the empty streets he passes the arcade where the two would sneak off to getting Noct out of boring royal meetings, the Pizza Hut they ate before leaving on their adventure, the store where Noct bought Prompto his camera. Prompto arrived at the apartment complex where Noct lived a good chunk of the building was missing, moss covered the sides, the door crumbled as Prompto went through. The elevator had no power so he made the long walk up the staircase, some of the stairs give weight making him stumble making sure to hold tight to Noct. It took awhile but Prompto arrived, the twentieth floor room 20-6, Noct’s room. 

The door falls off the hinges, the room was covered in dirt and debris from shattered windows. Walking to the torn up old couch Prompto kicked some stuff of the couch gently setting Noct down and then sitting next to him. The tv was broken in half, the door to the bedroom was gone the bed on it’s side and clothes everywhere. Prompto looked beside him at Noct with a frown, he thought back to the heatwave that came through when they started dating, Noct had been so hot he passed out right there on the couch. If it wasn’t for the fact Prompto knew he was dead you would think the king had just fallen asleep again.

Prompto put his hands on his lap, on his right the barcode of being an MT, and the left the ring he clung too. “It was right here don’t you remember? On this couch playing video games I confessed.” Tears streamed down his face again, “Dammit! I can’t stop crying..” He leans back hiccuping on his sobs, “Why couldn’t it be someone else?” Prompto turns cupping Noct’s cheek his head falling to the side a bit limp, his hands tremble, “I..I guess we...I mean..I should go meet up with Gladdy and Iggy.” He kisses Noct’s forehead standing up with a sigh, “I know I can’t hold it together so no point in trying.” 

Prompto kneels working on picking Noct up when he feels Noct grab him, “ahaha, Now I’m going delusion!” He keeps going but backs away feeling another grab, “OKay, yeah..I knew I was going crazy.” He walks close again lifting his hand with a gulp he pokes Noct’s face.

“Om..”

Prompto froze, “Noct?...no..It.” his mouth hangs openand he shakes in tears as Noct’s eyes opened, ‘n..No..how..”

Noct looks over and forces a smile, “Su…...surpised?”

Prompto hugs Noct crushing him in a hug, “NOCT! NOCT YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“O...ow..ow that hurts..”

Prompto lets go, “How are you alive?! You said the only way to save the world was by dying!”

Noct was clearly in a lot of pain as he held his chest, “Well..technically I was told to give my all..turns out, me dying doesn’t work for the Gods.”

“Wha?”

Noct points to Prompto’s left hand, “You, you are my all so I made a deal.”

Prompto looks at his hand, “A deal?”

“I may live and rule if I did two things. One is I must never have children, this ends the royal blood.” Noct coughs wincing in pain, after a moment he keeps talking, “The other is the only one I’m allowed to be love is you. Both are pretty easy so I agreed though I wish they did a better job stitching chest back together.”

Prompto chocks up crying and hugs him gently this time, “You’re back..”

Noct chuckles weakly returning the hug, “I love you Prompto.”

“I love you too Noct,” Prompto sniffs as Noct kisses him. “Now come on. Gladio and Ignis are not going to believe this.” Noct nods and heads out leaning on Prompto to help him walk.

\--

Two years have passed, Insomnia is almost completely rebuilt but today was a very special day. The palace was redone and in the throne room lines of flowers lead the way to two thrones. Noct fidgets uncomfortable as Ignis and Iris worked on getting him in his wedding tuxedo.

“Your highness I swear you are worse than Gladio about suits,” Ignis growls trying to get the cuffs on properly.

“The tags are digging into my skin!”

“Well we wouldn’t have this problem if you just sat still!” Iris scorns. Noct groans settling down letting the two work, “There, wasn’t that bad was it?”

“Yes it was, fuck you both.”

Gladio comes in, “Is his majesty ready yet? We had to give up on Prompto’s hair by the way.”

Ignis crosses his arms, “You are going to let him be wed with a chocobo cut?”

Noct adjusts his sash and gloves, “I like his chocobutt hair.”

“Look we have to get you into place now, the people are waiting,” Gladio says dragging Noct out heading to the throne room making him stand. Noct playfully jabs at him as Gladio gets quickly helps Ignis set up to do the ceremony.

Once things are finally set music fills the room as Prompto walks in wearing a pure white suit, Noct turns bright red as Prompto walks up the steps and smiles also blushing, “Y..You look amazing Prom..”

“So do you.”

“Now then you two,” Ignis says clearing his throat, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, by the grace of the Gods, the Crystal and kingdom take Prompto to rule beside you and cherish?”

Noct nods, “I..I do.”

“Prompto Argentum, by the grace of the Gods, the Crystal, and kingdom take Noct to rule beside you and cherish?”

Prompto smiles wide, “I do!”

“So be it, the Gods smile down and allow me to pronounce you husband and husband. Seal the bound now.”

Noct leans forward, “With pleasure.” He kisses Prompto who returns the kiss. The two sit in their thrones holding hands and smiling at each other as Gladio brought two crowns setting the first one on Noct and the other on Prompto leaning back they tightened the grip of their hands listening as the crowd outside cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of the ending didn't happen club. But anyway thank you all for reading this long story, writing romance is what I enjoy and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> stay tuned for the next story where..here's a teaser of what's up next. (also shameless plug for my tumblr) http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/post/157038606345/the-trailer-image-for-my-next-story-after-our


End file.
